Harry Potter em: Os Nove
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: não vou pôr nada para não perder a graça. Leiam e descubram. Hoje, 220704, atualizei a fic e ela já está no capítulo 40. Espero que gostem e, PLEASE, deixem coments!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Harry Potter em: Os Nove  
  
Por: Alicia Spinet Cap. 1: Os Nove   
Após a derrota de Sauron, os anéis de poder jazeram esquecidos por muitas eras. Longe da vista dos homens, os elfos os esconderam antes de sua saída da Terra – Média, para não despertar a cobiça novamente na mente dos homens.  
- Os anéis já estão guardados Elrond. Devemos partir agora, pois o  
reinado dos elfos terminou. – Disse Elessia ao Rei-élfico ( não entendam mal, é no bom sentido ) Elrond.  
- Sim, tens razão. Os elfos agora devem partir da Terra – Média .  
– Suspirou, e saiu do Grande Salão, acompanhado de Elessia.  
  
Nos portos cinzentos...  
- Gandalf, tem certeza que não seria melhor destruir os anéis  
que foram corrompidos por Sauron?- Pergunta Elrond a Gandalf, o  
maior mago que a Terra-Média poderia ter.  
Com um sorriso, Gandalf diz que, com a desturição de  
Sauron, e do Um anel, o mal que havia se apoderado dos demais  
anéis do poder, se esvaiu. Não havia, portanto, motivos para os  
mesmos serem destruídos. Elrond, conhecendo o temperamento do mago  
desistiu de tentar persuadi-lo do contráriu, pois de nada  
adiantaria. Seguiu, então com os demais elfos, para além dos portos  
cinzentos.  
Gandalf continuou a olhar os amigos partindo, até se perderem de  
vista, sabendo que um dia voltariam a se encontrar. Regressou à vila  
dos hobbits, visitou seu amigo Frodo, e foi depois à caverna onde  
estavam escondidos os anéis. Conjurou, com o cajado, um feitiço que  
dizia:  
'Apenas aqueles que tiverem bom coração, e boas intenções, poderão  
desfazer esse encantamento, tocando na pedra.'  
Com isso, ele tocou a pedra que selava a passagem da caverna,  
escondendo de todos o que ela continha. Com um susurro disse para si  
mesmo. No futuro o mal retornará e, quem de posse desses anéis estiver, o mundo deverá salvar.  
  
  
CONTINUA .... 


	2. capítulo 2 Cartas e presentes

  
  
  
  
Cartas e presentes  
  
  
Harry acordara assustado, naquela noite de 31 de julho, dia do seu décimo quinto aniversário. Ele estava ofegante tentando lembrar-se do sonho que tivera. Nele havia barcos, alegrias e despedidas. Havia também um homem, com uma barba cinza, que ia até sua cintura, segurava um cajado em uma das mãos, e usava um chapéu pontudo. Ele estava vestido todo de cinza.  
- Droga, de novo! Que sonho mais estranho. – Harry se levantou, colocou os óculos, e se olhou no espelho. Ele teve que segurar o riso, para não acordar os tios. Sempre que se pegava pensando naquele homem, a primeira pessoa que lhe via à mente era Dumbledore. – Se Dumbledore se vestisse como ele ficariam idênticos. – Pensou Harry.  
Ele vai até a janela, sentir a brisa no rosto, quando percebe que quatro corujas se aproximam. Uma delas é sua Edwiges, branca como a neve, a outra, minúscula é Píchi, a coruja de Rony, seu melhor amigo, e mais duas corujas desconhecidas. Ele deu espaço e as aves entraram. Edwiges largou o embrulho, e as cartas, na cama de Harry e foi para sua gaiola. Píchi, após largar o embrulho bebeu água e se empoleirou ao lado de Edwiges. As outras duas corujas, após as entregas, foram embora.  
Harry sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a abrir os presentes, e correspondências. O primeiro que abriu foi o de Hemione Granger, era um livro, com no mínimo 500 páginas, e falava sobre todos os times de quadribol do mundo, desde a fundação até a atualidade, e tinha como título: quadribol e clubes – desvende-os. Harry de tão admirado não conteve um UAU! Ao lê-lo, e pegou a carta da amiga.   
i Harry, quinze anos... quem diria.  
Parece que foi ontem que nos conhecemos. O tempo passou  
Rápido, não foi?, bem, paremos de nostalgia e vamos aos assuntos!  
Espero que tenha gostado do livro, ele tem muitas informações  
Sobre os times do mundo inteiro. Não é fascinante?  
Estou lhe mandando um beijo, um abraço e um ... feliz aniversário!  
(hum! ... Mione! )  
Espero que você esteja bem.  
Ah! Temos que combinar de eu, você e o Rony, nos encontrarmos  
Par comprarmos o material escolar.  
Mande-me uma coruja o quanto antes.  
  
Mione.   
PS: Tem tido notícia do Snuffles?/i   
Após ler a carta da amiga, e admirar o livro, pegou o segundo embrulho; era de Rony. Abriu-o, e seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha. Rony lhe dera um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Ele sempre quis um. Pegou a carta e leu-a.   
iE aí Harry ?  
Como vai com os trouxas? Espero que bem!  
Que pena que Dumbledore não o tenha deixado vir para cá.  
Bem, mudando de assunto, Fred e Jorge, acredite se quiser,  
Compraram um terreno em Hogsmead para montarem uma loja de  
Logros. Mamãe quase teve um treco. Percy não se conformou ainda  
com a morte do chefe.  
Mione me escreveu perguntando quando iríamos comprar o material.  
E aí, dá para me dizer? Mande a resposta pela Píchi!   
De seu amigo, Rony.   
PS: Tem notícias de Snuffles?/i   
Após ler a carta, Harry voltou sua atenção as demais correspondências, e abriu um largo sorriso ao perceber de quem era; era de Sírius. Desde que entrara de férias Sírius não havia lhe escrito, a Harry estava começando a se preocupar. Abriu a carta primeiro.   
iHarry como estás?  
Desculpe a falta de notícias,mas você sabe que eu e o aluado  
Estamos escondidos e ocupados com a missão que Dumbledore  
Nos incubiu. Ah! Aluado manda lembranças.  
  
Snuffles.   
OS: juízo heim! Mandarei outra carta assim que puder  
E não se preocupe comigo./i   
Harry suspirou. Como sempre, Sírius não dissera onde estava, ou o que estava fazendo, e pela letra estava com pressa. Mas ele está com Lupin, pensou Harry, logo ele está de certa forma seguro, pois não estava sozinho.  
- O que será que Dumbledore mandou Sírius fazer, além de reunir a  
'turma antiga'?- Pensou Harry enquanto desembrulhava o presente de  
Sírius. Era um porta-retrato de vidro, e entre estes, havia em cada  
lado pois pomos de ouro, dourados, que voavam enlouquecidos. Havia um  
bilhete junto.   
i Espero que goste.  
Tomei liberdade de colocar fotos de seus pais. Esse porta-retratos  
Lembrou-me muito eles, quando jogavam quadribol em Hogwarts.   
Snuffles.   
Harry ficou emocionado com o presente, e o colocou em cima da escrivaninha. Faltava o presente de Hafrid e sua carta, bem como a carta de Hogwarts. Preferiu abrir primeiro a carta de Hagrid, antes de abrir o presente. Harry tinha muita experiência com os presentes dele para tomar muito cuidado.   
Harry ... Parabens!  
Espero que goste do presente, quando o recebi  
Achei-o a sua cara!  
  
Hagrid./i   
Harry ficou, ao mesmo tempo, excitado e nervoso. Abriu o pacote, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso maravilhado. Dentro do pacote havia um animal, uma ave vermelha e dourada que aparentava não ter mais do que umas semanas de vida. A ave era, nada mais nada menos do que, uma fênix. Dentro da caixa, na qual ela havia sido transportada, tinha um bilhete.   
i Eu fiz o pedido a Carlinhos, desse pássaro. Veja, eles  
São realmente raros e, ele conseguiu esse. Dumbledore colocou  
Um saco junto com a ração que elas comem, e um caderno  
Com instruções, de como cuidar dela.  
Cuide bem dela. Ela só tem duas semanas de vida.   
OS:Ela precisa de um nome!  
Hagrid/i   
- Ela?! Deve ser fêmea. É linda ... vou chamá-la de ... – Harry  
ficou pensando, e um sonho lhe veio à mente, que tivera pouco depois de  
regressar a rua dos alfeneiros – Eowin! – Ele disse quase num sussurro,  
acariciou a cabeça da ave, que pareceu gostar. Do seu poleiro, Edwiges  
estava indignada.  
A última carta era de Hogwarts, dizendo-lhe que tomasse o expresso de  
Hogwarts na estação de King's Cross, e anexada a esta, a lista dos  
materiais.  
Depois de abrir todos os presentes, e enviar cartas agradecendo, e  
combinando de no sábado ir ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material, Harry  
foi dormir, sentindo-se mais feliz, que poderia estar, desde que essas  
férias começaram.   
  



	3. capitulo 3 Encontros

Encontros  
  
No dia combinado Harry, acompanhado de Hagrid, foram ao beco diagonal. Lá encontrou-se com Hemione e a família Weasley. Hemione parecia bronzeada, e estava muito bonita. Rony, ao que parecia, devia ter crescido, no mínimo, uns quinze centímetros. Fred e Jorge, gêmeos idênticos, abriram largos sorrisos, e apontaram, discretamente, para uma loja fechada onde se lia VENDIDO. Harry, entendendo sorriu. No final do torneio tribruxo, Harry entregara o prêmio, mil galeões, aos gêmeos. Quando Harry virou a cabeça, para o lado da Sra. Weasley, viu Gina. Ela crescera muito nas férias, seus cabelos, quase na cintura, pareciam pegar fogo, onde o sol refletia. - Harry, querido. Nós vamos nos dividir, OK! Você, Rony e Hemione, irão ficar com Arthur, enquanto eu fico com os gêmeos e Gina. – Disse a Sra. Weasley gentilmente a eles. Claro! – Concordaram. Harry, porém, ao ouvir isso perguntou rapidamente. E o Hagrid, Sra. Weasley? – Ele a olhou um pouco confuso. Ah! Ele foi fazer um favor a Dumbledore! Não se preocupe! – Acrescentou, antes que Harry lhe fizesse outras perguntas. E cadê o papai? – Perguntou Rony à mãe. Se despedindo dos meus pais, Rony, ali! – Disse Hemione, apontando na direção de onde estava o Sr. Weasley e os Granger.  
Quando os Granger saíram, o Sr. Weasley se juntou ao grupo. A Sra. Weasley repetiu ao marido o que dissera aos filhos, Harry e Mione, e assim os dois grupos foram às compras. Primeiro o Sr. Weasley os levou a FLOREIROS E BORRÕES, onde compraram os livros, pena, pergaminho e tinta. Depois passaram na MADAME MALKIN- ROUPAS PARA TODAS AS OCASIÕES e compraram vestes novas. E foi assim o resto da manhã. Quando terminaram de comprar tudo, com um feitiço de levitação, do Sr. Weasley, foram para o CALDEIRÃO FURADO, local combinado para se encontrarem após as compras. Foi então que, para sua surpresa, descobriu que iria para a TOCA, passar o resto das férias. Mas?! E as minhas coisas? Estão tadas na casa de meus tios! – Harry fala, sendo interrompido pelo Sr. Weasley. Não se preocupe, Harry! O Hagrid já foi providenciar isso. – O Sr. Weasley , disse sorrindo da cara de espanto de Harry. Dumbledore achou melhor assim, para que todos pensem que você continua na cãs de seus tios em segurança. Para despistar ... entende? – Pergunta a Sra. Weasley.  
Harry só conseguiu balançar a cabeça concordando, e não acreditando.Iria se livrar dos Dursley um mês antes do previsto, e o melhor iria para a casa de seu melhor amigo, Rony. Em seguida, abriu um largo sorriso olhando de Rony para Hemione, quando este falou. Também Hemione, vai para lá, mas só amanhã! – disse um Rony completamente vermelho, para uma não menos vermelha Hemione. É ...Rony me chamou, mas como hoje é o último dia de folga de meus pais do consultório ( PS: os pais de Hemione são dentistas ), queriam aproveita-lo comigo. Então amanhã eu vou para A TOCA.  
Após as conversas, e compras feitas, os Weasley e Harry se despediram  
dos Granger e foram para A TOCA via pó de flú, enquanto que os  
Granger iriam atravessar a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas. 


	4. capítulo 4 O sonho revelador

O sonho revelador?!  
  
No dia seguinte, como o combinado, Hemione chegou para passar o fim das férias com os Weasley.Após os cumprimentos, Gina acompanhou-a até seu quarto, onde Hemione ficaria. Rony a observava, admirando as mudanças a qual a amiga passara. Harry, claro, também ficara admirado, tanto com Hemione, como com Gina. Harry pegara-se pensando nisso, quando a viu no beco diagonal. Ela não era mais aquela menina que ele viu se despedindo dos irmãos na estação de King's Cross, não era mais a menina tímida que salvara no seu segundo ano, nem a garota atrapalhada, que sempre que o via derrubava algo. Não. Gina, agora, era uma adolescente ... com seus quatorze anos. Na véspera de retornar a Hogwarts, observando Gina, falar com Hemione, esses pensamentos, sobre ela, retornaram. Pensou nele e Gina namorando no lago abraçado a ela, dando beijos nela no café da manhã, passeando em Hogsmead. Harry suspirou enquanto pensava. Era melhor tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Rony perguntara o que tinha acontecido, mas Harry nada disse. Não ia comentar seus pensamentos, com relação a Gina, com ele. Rony, com certeza, com a cabeça dura que tinha, se chatearia. Decidiu que era hora de dormir, e foi para o quarto. Harry estava em um lugar conhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo desconhecido, como se ele já o tivesse visitado, e alguém fora lá e mudara algumas coisas ... era uma floresta. Caminhou nela sem rumo, admirando as estrelas, e temendo o que poderia vir a encontrar. Ao longe, ele vêuma luz, como se fosse da ponta de uma varinha. Então, ele tem uma idéia e procura pela varinha, mas não a encontra. Apesar que sua cabeça dizer-lhe que aquele lugar era perigoso, sua curiosidade venceu, e ele foi ver que luz misteriosa era aquela. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais a luz se intensificava. Quando chegou mais perto, percebeu que aquela luz não vinha de uma varinha, como o suspeitado, mas de um homem. A luz o envolvia, mas não era intensa a ponto de cegar, apenas para clarear o local onde estava. Ele ao ver Harry, sorriu e, indicou uma pedra para que Harry se sentasse.Ele o obedeceu. Harry, se lembrando dos outros sonhos, o reconheceu, ele era o homem que estava em uma colina, ao lado de um morro, onde havia uma espécie de porta com uma mão desenhada, e inscrições desconhecidas para Harry. Tomando coragem fez a primeira, de muitas perguntas que queria fazer. Quem é você? Sou Gandalf, o mago. Você deve ser o escolhido, para derrotar o novo mal que surgiu! Qual seu nome? – Gandalf pergunta gentilmene, e Harry percebe que ele era muito parecido com Dumbledore. Har ... Harry Pot ... Potter! – Gaguejou Harry e, se refazendo, pergunta – E ... o que deseja de mim? E o que quer dizer com "o novo mal"?  
Gandalf o observa, avaliando se deve ou não dizer tudo, sorri e fala. Nem tudo poderei eu lhe dizer, terá que descobrir sozinho. – Notando a decepção no olhar do rapaz, completa: - Mas posso lhe dizer que te chamei para lhe pedir um favor! Um favor? Qual? – Pergunta Harry. Avise a Alvo Dumbledore que procure no leste, Elrond. Ele os ajudará, nessa fase que vocês estão através- sando. – Disse Gandalf levantando-se – Agora você deve ir. E lembre-se do que te disse . De repente uma névoa o envolveu e ele acordou, respirando com dificuldade. Já era de manhã, decidiu levantar-se, pois logo deveriam ir para a estação de King's Cross. Decidiu que naquela mesma noite, após o jantar, falaria com Dumbledore sobre os sonhos, embora não visse sentido em nenhum deles. 


	5. capítulo 5 Enfim Hogwarts

Enfim .... Hogwarts !!!  
  
Após a correria ( como sempre ), chegaram ao expresso de Hogwarts. Por chegarem tarde, quase não conseguem uma cabine, mas conseguiram uma bem no finalzinho do trem, onde se acomodaram. Harry e Rony conversaram bastante sobre as chances da grifinória de ganhar o campeonato intercasas, além claro da taça de quadribol. Hemione, enquanto isso, lia seu livro sobre runas antigas, bastante copenetrada. Quando começou a anoitecer, os três foram se trocar, pois logo chegariam a Hogwarts. Quno avistou o castelo, já nas carruagens, Harry lembrou-se do sonho, e o recado daquele senhor; dizer a Dumbledore para procurar Elrond. O que martelava a mente de Harry, era saber quem era Elrond, e que lugar era aquele do sonho, e o mais importante, como ele poderia auxilia-los contra Voldemort? Com essas perguntas em mente, Harry acompanhou os amigos até a mesa da grifinória. Harry ... você está bem?! – Perguntou Hemione, que o olhava, preocupada. Hã ... sim! Estou ... por que da pergunta? – Responde Harry, completamente confuso, voltando a realidade. Porque faz meia hora que estamos te chamando, e você não responde! – Respondeu Rony olhando Harry, também com preocupação. Estou bem ... só ... pensando um pouco. Só isso! – Disse Harry, começando a se servir. – E o que vocês falavam? – Perguntou, tentando esquecer o assunto. Você não reparou quem está sentado lá, na mesa dos professores? – Perguntou Rony, olhando para Harry e, apontando com o olhar os professores. – Ao lado do diretor? Não! – Disse, ergendo a cabeça para os professores. Logo em seguida, olhou para Dumbledore, que conversava com a professora Minerva, e do outro lado ... seu sorriso aumentou ... estava sentado Remo Lupin. Não acredito .... ele voltou! – Disse alegremente, olhando para os amigos. É! Depois poderíamos falar com ele! O que acham? – Perguntou Hemion ansiosa. Hum! Vocês vão ... tenho que, antes, falar com Dumbledore. Após disser isso, completou – Não é sobre Vol ... ce-sabe-quem. É outro assunto. Disse num tom de quem encerra a conversa.  
Rony e Hemione se entreolharam, deram com os ombros e voltaram,  
também, a comer. Após o jantar os dois foram falar com Lupin,  
enquanto que Harry foi falar com Dumbledore. 


	6. capítulo 6 Aconversa

A conversa  
  
- Dumbledore! – Harry o chamou no corredor, alcançando-o. Estava sem  
ar, porém, continuou. – Preciso falar com o senhor, é urgente.  
- Claro Harry, vamos até a minha sala! – Disse Dumbledore, e Harry o  
seguiu.  
Entraram na sala (i "quadribol"/i ) e se sentaram. Harry então  
narrou os sonhos, e esperou uma reação. Como essa não veio, ele  
perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Então, ... o senhor conhece esse Ganalf, ou esse Elrond? –  
Perguntou em dúvida, olhando nos olhos do diretor.  
- Conheço-o de nome! Não pessoalmente! – Disse Dumbledore – Tem  
certeza que é só isso Harry? – Perguntou, e seus olhos cintilaram na  
direção dos de Harry.  
- Bem! – Disse, tentando se lembrar de detalhes do último sonho, a  
noite anterior. – No último sonho, senti como se já conhecesse o  
lugar para onde fui.  
- E que lugar seria esse? – Perguntou Dumbledore, interessado na  
resposta.  
- Me pareceu a floresta proibida! Mas, ... diferente, com outro tipo  
de vegetação! – Disse meio incerto.  
Como poderia ser a floresta proibida com aquelas árvores, aquela paz,  
como se não houvesse seres, que podiam matar ao menor movimento, como  
as aranhas. Foi pensando nelas (ique ironia/i) que Harry achou  
conhecer auqela depressão. Era igual àquela onde ele e Rony  
encontraram Aragoge, amigo de Hagrid; uma aranha de mais de três  
metros de altura.  
- E, o que o leva a crer que era a floresta, Harry? – Perguntou  
Dumbledore, "inocentemente".  
- Por causa da depressão. Foi onde, no meu segundo ano, encontrei,  
assim como Rony, a aranha Aragoge. E a depressão é a mesmado meu  
sonho. Tenho certeza! – Disse, sem acreditar que o fizera.  
- Bem, Harry! Obrigadopor ter me contadotudo, ... e suas suspeitas  
também! Mas é melhor você ir, pois seus amigos devem estar  
preocupados com você! – Disse Dumbledore, recostando-se na poltrona,  
e tirando os óculos.  
Harry confirmou com a cabeça, desejou boa-noite e se retirou, ms  
antes de ir para a torre da grifinória, iria à sala de Lupin. Será possível?! – Perguntava-se Dumbledore, após a saída de Harry. 


	7. capítulo 7 Defesa Contra as Artes das T...

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
- Pode entrar, Harry! – Disse Lupin.  
- Como sabia que era eu? – Perguntou admirado ao professor.  
- Quem mais viria aqui depois do jantar? – Ele sorriu – Rony e  
Hemione me disseram, que você viria. Sente-se. – completou Lupin,  
ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry.  
Harry obedeceu e se sentou, na primeira certaeira, ficando de  
frente para Lupin, que estava sentado em sua mesa.  
- Então, ... conte como o senhor está, e ... meu padrinho? Tem  
notícia dele ultimamente? – Perguntou Harry ansioso, acrescentando  
– É que não tenho tido notícias dele desde meu aniversário!  
- Não se preocupe, Harry. Almofadinhas está bem. Aliás, isso me  
lembra uma coisa! – Lupin se levanta, sai por uma porta lateral, e  
rapidamente retorna, segurando um enorme cão negro, pela coleira –  
Dumbledore não chamou somente a min para o castelo. – E abriu um  
sorriso com a cena que viu.  
Harry, ao ver o padrinho, soltou um "Sírius" admirado, pois  
não esperava encontra-lo em Hogwarts. Correu a afagar a cabeça do  
cachorro, enquanto Lupin trancava a porta, para não terem nenhuma  
visita surpresa. Após trancada a porta, Sírius retorna a sua forma  
humana, e abraça o afilhado.  
- Harry! A quanto tempo!Como está? – Perguntou Sírius, após o  
abraço e, sentando-se de frente para Harry.  
- Bem! Agora que vocês – E indicou Sírius e Lupin com a cabeça –  
estão aqui melhor ainda! – E sorriu.  
Após conversarem sobre diferentes assuntos, Harry teve que  
retornar para a torre da grifinória. Quando estava no meio do  
caminho, lembrou-se de que não sabia a senha. E agora? Pensou. Sua  
sorte foi que encontrou Rony e Hemione, em frente ao quadro da mulher  
gorda, esperando-o. E para sua alegria, percebeu que estavam de mãos  
dadas, que trataram de soltar ao verem-no se aproximar.  
Ao entrarem na sala comunal da grifinória (/i),  
àquela hora vazia, decidem ir dormir, pois no dia seguinte começariam  
as aulas. Despediram-se e subiram para os dormitórios, onde se lia 5ª  
série. Entraram e encontraram os demais quintanistas adormecidos,  
trocaram-se e foram dormir, pois no dia seguinte a maratona de aulas  
começaria. 


	8. capítulo 8 Salvo pelo gongo

Salvo pelo "gongo"  
  
Quando Rony e Harry desceram dos dormitórios encontraram Hemione os esperando.Ao ver os dois ela abriu um largo sorriso, ao que eles retribuíram. Dormiram bem? – Perguntou Hemione, se levantando da poltrona em que estava. Sim! Vamos logo, estou morto de fome! – Disse Rony apressando-os. Claro! – Completou Harry.  
E, juntos foram para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã. No meio do caminho encontraram os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, sentados num canto, muito concentrados; seguravam umpedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. O que será? Pensou Harry. Porém, seguiu os amigos para o salão principal. E então Harry? O que você foi falar com Dumbledore, ontem a noite? – Perguntou Hemione, como sempre curiosa, de um modo que somente os três pudessem ouvir.  
Harry, então, narrou a convers que tivera com Dumbledore, e depois com Lupin. O encontro, e a surpresa, com o padrinho, e por fim as conclusões chegadas, com relação a tudo. Rony e Hemione ouviam cada palavra, sem interrompe-lo, muito interessados. Quando, após os relatos, Hemione ia fazer uma pergunta o monitor passou com os horários, então acharam melhor pararem aquela conversa, .... por enquanto. Mudando de assunto! Que tal irmos mais cedo para a sala de aula? – Perguntou Hemione se levantando. Por que, Hemione? – Perguntou Rony, completamente confuso. Porque é com Lupin, assim podemos conversar um pouco com ele, antes da aula! – Hemione falou impaciente. É mesmo vamos! – Concordou Harry.  
Rapidamente, Harry, Rony e Hemione saíram do salão principal em direção à aula de DCAT, com Lupin. No corredor encontraram-se, ou melhor esbarraram, na última pessoa que queriam encontrar numa segunda de manhã, Draco Malfoy, com seus "guarda-costas" Crabbe e Goyle. Não olham por andam não? – Disse Draco, com sua habitual voz arrastada e fria. E você, não olha não? – Perguntou Rony nervoso. Cuidado Weasley ... com esse linguajar você vai acabar se dando mal! – Draco disse com um trejeito de desdém na voz. Ora seu ... – Disse Rony pronto para a briga, mas foi interrompido. O que está havendo aqui? – Lupin acabara de aparecer no corredor, trazendo um enorme cão negro a seu lado, que rosnava ameaçadoramente para os sonserinos. Nada ... professor! – Respondeu Malfoy, e olhando Crabbe e Goyle – Vamos! – Saiu olhando zangado para Harry, Rony e Hemione, e de desprezo para Lupin e o cão.  
Após alguns minutos de silêncio todos se lembraram da aula, e foram  
para a sala. No meio do caminho, Lupin explicou que almofadinhas iria  
assistir a todas as aulas, portanto, poderiam sempre conversar,  
naquela sala, quando quisessem. Desde que a sala estivesse trancada  
ou vazia, pois nenhum aluno poderia encontrar Sírius Black dentro do  
castelo. Após concordarem, e jurarem obedecer tais regras, entraram  
na sala. 


	9. capítulo 9 Novos e antigos professores

Novos e antigos professores  
  
Ao entrar na sala de DCAT, perceberam que já havia alguns alunos. Escolheram carteiras na parte da frente da sala, e se sentaram. Sírius, ..., perdão, ... Almofadinhas sentou-se, ao lado da mesa, encarando a turma. Os alunos, menos Harry, Rony e Hemione, ficaram com medo dele, por causa da cara de poucos amigos que ele fazia.Quando a sineta tocou, e todos os alunos chegaram, Lupin começou.  
- Bem! Como podem ver, eu retornei para lhes ensinar defesa contra  
as artes das trevas. – Os alunos abriram largos sorrisos para ele,  
que prosseguiu – Esse cão chama-se Almofadinhas, e não se preocupem  
ele é bem treinado ...  
A aula transcorreu normalmente, com uma revisão dos conteúdos, dos anos anteriores. De acordo com Lupin quealquer assunto visto, nos anos anteriores, poderiam, juntamente com os deste, caírem nos NOM'S(iníveis ordinários em magia/i). Isso deixou Hemione um pouco apreensiva, visto que no 1º e 2º ano, os professores eram uma aberração, e os alunos praticamente nada aprenderam com eles.  
Quando a sineta tocou, duas horas depois, os alunos saíram da sala e foram e foram para a próxima, que seria com poções. Os grifinórios foram um tanto quanto relutantes para as masmorras enfrentar duas horas com Snape, e a sonserina. Porém, para alívio deles, Snape não estava na sala. Bom dia, alunos! Vamos entrando, ou preferem assistir as aulas na porta? – Perguntou o professor, em tom divertido.  
Após o choque inicial, os alunos entraram. Harry, Rony e Hemione, como sempre, procuraram lugares no fim da sala. Enquanto se sentavam, Malfoy e a patota da sonserina chega, e como os demais alunos, estaca na porta, ao não avistar Snape. E, então? Vão entrar, ou não? – Perguntou o professor da mesinha. Onde está Snape? E, quem é você? – Perguntou Malfoy, enquanto entrava na sala, olhando o professor com desprezo. Bem, Snape teve que se ausentar, por um período indeterminado, e eu estou aqui, a pedido do diretor, para substituí-lo. E o meu nome é Elrond! – Ele disse olhando todos os alunos.  
Ao ouvir o nome, Harry, Rony e mione se entreolharam espantados. Decidiram que falariam com ele assim que pudessem, para esclarecer algumas "dúvidas" do que sonhara. Começando pelos anéis. O que eram?, De quê eram?, Quem os fez?, Com quê finalidade?, enfim, tudo o que conseguissem arrancar dele. Bem! Devo dizer que é a primeira vez que leciono, portanto, paciência. Ele analisou as folhas de pergaminho, com indisfarçável interesse, até parar em um rolo de pergaminho. – Achei – susurrou – Vou começar pela chamada – E assim foi. Depois de todos marcarem presença, ele começou a dar a aula. Bem! Hojevou ensinar-lhe s a preparar a poção /i! Alguém sabe para quê ela serve? – Perguntou, olhando a todos.  
Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando Hemione levantou a mão no ar,  
quase acertando a cara de Neville. Sim, sra. Granger? A poção /i serve para fazer ossos crescerem novamente. - Disse com seu tom de sabe-tudo. Exatamente. Dez pontos para a grifinória. Agora, alguém aqui poderia citar um caso de alguém ter perdido os ossos e necessitado tomar a poção? – Perguntou.  
Toda a sala, intantaneamente, olhou para Harry, que ficou encabuladíssimo com isso. Não sabia se, escondia-se embaixo da mesa ou se, enfrentava a situação. Preferiu a segunda, e encarou a todos, com convicção. Sr. Potter, poderia nos explicar a situação, e a sensação de sentir os ossos crescerem? – Perguntou Elrond bastante interessado.  
Após as narrativas, Elrond voltou-se à aula e ao preparo da poção.  
Todos ficaram se entretendo, enquanto a poção estava cozinhando. No  
fim da aula Elrond passou uma redação sobre a poção e suas  
conseqüências se ministrado erroneamente, de vinte centímetros. 


	10. capítulo 10 Planos

Planos  
  
Voldemort mantinha-se quieto desde que recuperara um  
corpo no torneio  
tribruxo. Bolava uma maneira de pegar Potter e vingar-se pelo o que  
ele fizera. Vingar-se  
dele o ter feito de otário diante de todos os comensais da morte.  
Agora, ele encontrava-se ,  
no que outrora fora uma bela mansão, atualmente abandonada que  
pertencera a seu pai,  
situada em Litle Hangleton. Sentado em uma poltrona defronte a  
lareira, sibilava com sua  
cobra, Nagini.  
- Parece que agora ele está muito bem protegido, Nagini! Se eu  
estiver certo, será praticamente impossível ataca-lo em Hogwarts! – sibilou para a cobra, enquanto fitava o fogo. Por que diz isso? – sibilou Nagini, aproximando-se da poltrona. Por que? Porque Dumbledore convocou um elfo para o castelo! – disse e um ódio pôde ser notado no tom de sua voz. Elfo?! Mas eles não estavam extintos a milhares de anos? – perguntou Nagini. Todos supunham que sim! Tanto que eles tornaram-se lendas, pelos seus feitos. Mas se eles existem, os nove também! – Voldemort agora falava com notável excitação na voz. O que são os nove? – perguntou Nagini, não entendendo do que Voldemort falava. Poder é isso o que são! Tenho que descobrir onde encontra-los! – disse levantando-se da poltrona, pegando um pouco de pó de um saco e jogando-o na lareira – Lúcio, venha imediatamente! – disse após jogar o pó na lareira, e essa assumir chamas roxas.  
Da lareira saiu um homen loiro, com um roupão azul-escuro, por  
sobre o pijama marrom e era notável que acabara de acordar. Chamou-me milorde? – disse o Sr. Malfoy. Chamei! Quero que descubra tudo sobre os elfos ..., principalmente sobre o rei deles, Elrond. Sobre a guerra que travaram contra Sauron ... tudo. Mas principalmente, sobre os nove anéis. Entendeu?! – Voldemort lançou um olhar gelado ao Sr. Malfoy. Sim ... sim! – gaguejou o Sr. Malfoy àquele olhar. Ótimo! Agora vá, e não me volte sem as respostas. – disse Voldemort e com isso o Sr. Malfoy partiu. Acha que ele conseguirá? – perguntou Nagini. Se não conseguir, pagará caro! – disse passando a mão na cabeça escamosa da cobra, numa imitação de bicho de estimação ( isinistro, aí!/i).  
Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Harry acorda assustado com a cicatriz  
ardendo. Acabara de ter outro pesadelo com Voldemort. E após a saída do comensal da morte ele dissera à cobra que a chave para matar Harry estava nesses anéis, os quais o tornariam o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, e com isso, nem mesmo Dumbledore seria páreo para ele. 


	11. capítulo 11 Descobertas

Descobertas  
  
Harry percebeu que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Ao olhar a hora, 6:40 am., decidiu se arrumar e esperar os amigos no salão, para o café da manhã. Era uma manhã de sábado, e já fazia uma semana que Harry regressara a Hogwarts. Estava ansioso, pois o time marcara para aquele dia, às 10:00h am., o teste para o novo goleiro, e o novo capitão. Quando eram quase sete, Rony e Hemione descem dos dormitórios. Como estava em uma poltrona que, de costas para as escadas do dormitório, o escondia, Rony e Hemione não os viu. Harry, porém viu que estavam de mãos dadas. Pigarreou para mostrar que estava ali. Os dois largaram as mãos na mesma hora e se viraram.  
- Har ... Harry! Você estava aí? – perguntou ( ou seria pigarreou?)  
Rony, vermelho como um tomate.  
- Hum ... Hum! – concorda Harry, com um sorriso, de orelha a orelha. Não é nada disso que está pensan ... – tentou disser Hemione, que também estava muito vermelha, porém Harry interrompeu-a.  
- Que vocês estam namorando? – Harry pergunta, rindo da cara dos  
amigos. isso eu já sabia.  
- Como você sabia? Nós não .... UI! – Rony tentou se explicar, mas  
levou uma cotovelada de Hemione. Rony! Ninguém precisa me contar. É só observar vocês! – disse Harry, incapaz de se conter, da cara de dor que o amigo fazia, por causa da cotovelada.  
- Ah! Então tá! – disse Rony, encabulado.  
- Desculpe não ter te contado antes Harry! É que ... – tentou se  
explicar Hemione, mas foi novamente interrompida. Tudo bem. Esquece. O importante e que vocês estão felizes. E para min é tudo o que importa. – ele se levantou e abraçou os amigos – Mas agora é melhor irmos. Tenho que tomar café cedo, porque o time marcou o teste de goleiro para as dez horas. – e olhando para Rony – Você vai se candidatar, não vai? Claro que vou! – disse Rony, e com isso foram tomar o café da manhã.  
Quando chegaram ao salão principal perceberam que todo o time da  
grifinória estava presente à mesa da Casa. Pelo visto todos haviam madrugado, ansiosos pelos testes de goleiro. Ao avistarem os três, Fred dá um cutucão em Jorge sinalizando que Harry chegara.  
Fred e Jorge então, acenam freneticamente para Harry. Este ao percebe-  
los, vai de encontro aos gêmeos, deixando um Rony e uma Hemione felizes por ficarem sozinhos (ique romântico!/i). Chegando lá, senta-se ao lado de Jorge e de frente para Fred. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou cautelosamente. Ih! Harry, calma! Queríamos apenas dizer para você estar no campo vinte minutos antes dos testes! – disse Fred calmamente. Por que? – perdgunta Harry, preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo interessado. Simples! Para decidirmos quem será o novo capitão do time! – disse Jorge solenemente. Ah! Tudo bem! – disse Harry mais aliviado.  
Após revisar o método de seleção, para o novo goleiro, Harry voltou  
para junto de Rony e Hemione. Percebera que durante o tempo em que estivera conversando com o time, o salão se encheu de gente. A maioria de grifinórios (e grifinórias. Ta pensando que só os meninos iam se candidatar? .... há! Há! há!) nervosos que iam tentar a vaga de goleiro. "Seja o que Deus quiser", pensou Harry enquanto começava a se servir. 


	12. capítulo 12 Escolhas

Escolhas  
  
Quando faltavam vinte minutos para os testes, o time já estava todo reunido no campo de quadribol. Enquanto esperavam os candidatos, o time discutia sobre o novo capitão, visto que Olívio Wood formara-se no ano retrasado. Bem, é isso! Temos que decidir quem será o novo capitão do time! – disse Jorge, num tom que todos pudessem ouvir. Eu voto no Harry. – Fred foi logo dizendo. Eu?! – Harry se assustou ao ser indicado. Ué?! Claro! Todos nós sairemos do time e só ficará você ano que vem, mais o goleiro. Logo é mais certo ser você. – explicou-se Fred. Taí, eu concordo com o Fred! – disse Katie Bell, uma das artilheiras. Ok! Todos concordam que Harry seja o novo capitão? – perguntou Jorge.  
Todos concordaram qua Harry fosse o novo capitão. Ele ficopu sem palavras. Não sabia se ficava feliz, ou apreensivo, com a descisão. Ter que treinar um time não era fácil, e ele sabia disso. Lembrou-se de Olívio, "como fazia falta", tentando treinar o time. Bem, agora que o capitão já foi escolhido, vamos nos preparar para os testes. Aí vem os candidatos! – disse Alicia Spinet, outra artilheira, tirando Harry do seu torpor mental. Bem. Harry, como capitão do time, você sabe que irá inspecionar e explicar o teste! Ok? – perguntou Angelina Jonshon, a outra artilheira. Ok! Podemos começar? – perguntou Harry.  
Após concordarem, foram se juntar aos candidatos. Havia no total trinta  
pessoas, sendo dezoito meninos e doze meninas. Após Harry explicar o  
teste, que consistia em defender o gol, mandou-os organizar uma fila,  
por ordem alfabética. Após o teste, a surpresa. Quando foram contar a  
quantidade de defesas que os candidatos conseguiram , Gina Weasley  
tornou-se a nova goleira. Para a infelicidade de Rony, "se não pude  
ser eu, pelo menos foi você", e para a alegria dos demais jogadores. Parabéns Gina! – desejaram eles para a garota, fazendo-a corar de timidez.  
Após os testes, os jogadores foram para os vestiários trocarem-se,  
enquanto o resto dos alunos regressavam para o castelo, menos Rony que  
ficara esperando Harry. Quando este saiu, juntou-se ao amigo e, juntos,  
regressaram ao castelo, onde na entrada Hemione os esperava, com um  
sorriso de orelha a orelha. Adivinhem só o que eu descobri? – perguntou, atiçando a curiosidade deles. 


	13. capítulo 13 Lenda ou realidade!

Lenda ou realidade?  
  
Harry e Rony, juntos com uma Hemione misteriosa, rumaram para  
a biblioteca. Só quando estavam chegando, Harry notara no livro  
que a amiga carregava. Escolheram uma mesa bem afastada dos demais  
estudantes, de modo a terem mais privacidade. Hemione abriu  
o livro em uma página marcada com um papel. Harry, se lembra do que você falou no inicio do ano? Sobre os anéis  
do poder, e um tal de Gandalf? – perguntou Hemione. Sim, por quê? – perguntou Harry, já esperando uma resposta. Bem, é que quando estava lendo esse livro – ela mostrou a capa, onde estava escrito i"mitos e lendas perdidas"/i - encontrei a história deles, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi isso, escuta.  
"À mais de dez mil anos, quando humanos e elfos viviam em harmonia,  
um mago, que ficou conhecido como bSauron, o senhor do escuro/b,  
forjou um anel, tão ou mais poderoso que os outros anéis, criados  
pelos elfos. Sauron queria destruir todos da Terra-Média ( como era  
conhecida a Grã-Bretanha) e escravizar os que sobrevivessem.  
Na 1ª "Guerra do anel", como ficou sendo conhecida, Sauron foi  
derrotado, e seu anel ficou com quem o vencera. O anel, porém, com a  
morte do portador, ficou desaparecido por mil anos, até que o  
encontraram. Cinqüenta anos haviam se passado desde que o anel  
estava nas mãos de uma criatura , que todos chamavam de Gollum.  
Um ser perdido, acredita-se que extinto, denominado na época de  
hobbit, encontrou o anel. Um mago, após descobrir quê anel era,  
levou o hobbit para os elfos, onde seria decidido o destino do anel.  
Após um ano da partida da comitiva de Valfenda, a 2ª "Guerra do  
anel" começou. Houve muitas mortes e devastação por onde os orcs  
passavam. Porém, o inesperado aconteceu, Sauron foi novamente  
derrotado, e o Um anel fora definitivamente destruído.  
Com o fim de Sauron, a era dos elfos terminava e a paz voltara a  
reinar. Os elfos, juntamente com os antigos portadores dos nove  
anéis, abandonaram a Terra-Média. Após isso, porém, ninguém nunca  
soube o que houve com os demais anéis. Sré que na Guerra foram  
destruídos?, ou continuam inteiros e escondidos?, esse continua  
sendo o maior segredo sobre o destino daqueles anéis."  
- Bem, isso explica, e não, muitas coisas! – disse  
Rony sarcasticamente. Não Rony! Isso explica tudo. Harry sonhou com o que aconteceu. E o principal, ele sabe onde estão os anéis. – disse Hemione, de cara amarrada para o namorado. Quer dizer que isso – e apontou para o texto – não é uma lenda? Realmente aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo. Exatamente! – confirmou Hemine. Mione. Se isso é verdade, não teremos como chegar a esses anéis! – sentenciou Rony. Bom! Teremos que bolar um plano para conseguir! – disse Harry com um brilho nos olhos, que fez os amigos se entreolharem. Hã! Só tem um detalhe. – disse Rony, tentando colocar os pés de Harry no chão. O mapa do maroto! – respondeu Hemione, antes mesmo de Harry perguntar. Tinha me esquecido! – Harry suspirou – Deve estar com Dumbledore. – disse sentindo o ânimo despencar. Exatamente! Se ele vir o mapa na hora que estivermos entrando na floresta, ficara muito aborrecido. E podemos ser até expulsos. – disse Hemione visivelmente amedrontada com a perspectiva de ser expulsa da escola.  
Diante dos argumentos de Hemione, Harry e Rony concordaram  
em não entrarem na floresta, enquanto não conseguissem reaver o mapa  
do maroto. O problema era saber como iriam conseguir isso. Como não  
conseguiram chegar a uma conclusão decidiram pensar depois. Pegaram  
o livro, saíram da biblioteca e foram para o salão principal  
almoçar. 


	14. capítulo 14 Incentivo

Incentivo  
  
Os dias que se seguiram foram uns dos piores do trio. A carga de deveres e a exigência dos professores quase os levam a um ataque. Até Hemione parecia começar a levar a pior, pois ela tinha mais atividades para fazer do que Rony e Harry. Harry, porém, além dos deveres escolares, ainda tinha o quadribol.  
Agora que Harry era o capitão, e Gina a nova goleira, o time pôde começar os treinos. Em novembro ocorreria a primeira partida; Grifinória x Sonserina. E Harry queria deixar o time bem preparado, quase levando os demais integrantes a loucura. Harry! Calma. Nosso primeiro jogo é somente daqui a quase dois meses. – disse Fred, ao café da manhã, antes de mais um treino. Eu sei, mas precisamos de todo o treinamento possível para preparar a Gina. – disse Harry, enquanto preparava um prato com mingau. Caramba, ele está mais obcecado pelo quadribol do que Olívio Wood! – exclamou Fred para Jorge, num tom que Harry não pôde ouvir. É, completamente! – concordou Jorge.  
Após o café, o time dirigiu-se ao campo de quadribol, para mais um  
treino. Gina, ao olhar de Harry, melhorara consideravelmente sua  
defesa. Enquanto se encaminhavam para os vestiários, Harry e Gina  
atrás, começaram uma conversa um pouco tímida. E então, Gina! Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Harry, olhando-a enquanto caminhavam. Bem. .... Para falar a verdade, estou muito nervosa. – Respondeu sem olha- lo. Por que? – insistiu Harry. Porque logo vamos jogar, e não tenho tanta certeza se sou tão boa assim! – disse Gina, olhando para os próprios pés. É claro que é! – disse Harry com veemência, segurando-a pelo braço, fazendo- a parar continuou – Você acha que foi escolhida por quê? Gina você é uma boa goleira, só precisa acreditar em si mesma! – disse isso, olhando-a nos olhos. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, soltou o braço dela e, retomaram a caminhada. O ...obrigada Harry! – agradeceu Gina, e decidida a quebrar o constrangimento daquela cena, acrescentou – É melhor nos apressarmos, os outros devem estar nos esperando.  
Agradecido que ela tomara a iniciativa, correram o resto do caminho em  
direção aos vestiários. Os demais jogadores já os esperavam, e quando  
chegaram entraram e se trocaram.Após estarem devidamente vestidos e  
prontos, foram se reunir aos outros, para treinarem. 


	15. capítulo 15 Notícias

Notícias  
  
No café da manhã, do dia 24 de outubro, Dumbledore dera um aviso que animou , e muitos, alguns estudantes. Harry, Rony, Hemione e Gina, ouviram-no com muita atenção. - Bom dia, alunos, e alunas! Gostaria de comunicar que esse ano, assim como no ano passado, realizaremos um baile no dia das bruxas. Essa festa se estenderá até as 3:00h a.m, e somente alunos do quarto ano em diante, poderão dela participar. E – aqui ele teve que elevar um pouco o tom, devido aos comentários desgostosos dos alunos mais novos - , como os do sétimo ano se vão de nossas dependências, no fim do ano letivo, - seu bigode se mexeu desconfortavelmente, devido as atuais circunstâncias do mundo mágico - , decidimos que para estes, a festa só acabará às 6:00h a.m do dia seguinte. – houve, por parte dos septoanistas, uma salva de palmas à Dumbledore – Bom, voltemos ao café da manhã! – e com isso, o salão principal se encheu de burburinhos sobre o baile. Como Rony e Hemione estavam namorando, Harry não precisou perguntar com quem Rony iria, pois era óbvio. Harry olhou ao redor, a ver como as pessoas estavam se comportando diante da notícia de Dumbledore. As meninas formaram grupos, em suas mesas, e riam do que as outras lhes cochichavam. Os meninos, procuravam com o olhar, um possível par, menos os que já eram comprometidos. Quando terminou de, com o olhar, percorrer o salão, o olhar de Harry deteve-se me Gina, que lia um livro, cujo o título era i"poções para todas as ocasiões"/i, e quando o estava fechando, seu olhar cruzou o de Harry. Gina ficou púrpura e voltou rapidamente, após lançar um sorriso para Harry, sua atenção para sua refeição. - Harry, já sabe quem vai convidar para o baile? – Hemione perguntou, tirando Harry de seu torpor mental. - Hã! ... não, não sei ... ainda! – respondeu meio incerto, e um pouco corado ao se imaginar dançando com Gina. De repente, um farfalhar de asas anuncia a chegada do correio, o qual era usado como meio, corujas. Harry olhou para o céu a procura de Edwiges, porém esta não apareceu. Hemione, porém, recebeu uma coruja marrom que trazia em sua pata o BProfeta Diário/B - o jornal dos bruxos -, e quando Hemione o abriu, levou um susto ao ler a manchete. Quando terminou de ler, passou-o para Harry e Rony, dizendo i"leiam isso"/i com dificuldade pois acabara de se engasgar com o suco de abóbora. Então, ela entregou o profeta e ambos, Harry e Rony, arregalaram os olhos, e leram a matéria.  
  
center"Possível esconderijo de Sírius Black descoberto"/center  
  
"Ontem, o ministério descobriu que Black estava escondido na casa dos gritos em Hogsmead, por um longo período. Aurores invadiram o local e as suspeitas se confirmaram. Lá foram encontrados restos de comida, panos rasgados, e ossos de pequenos animais. O ministério guiou-se através de denúncias de moradores do local. Resta saber se Sírius Black realmente andou escondido lá, ou se foi um bruxo que não tinha para onde ir."/b  
  
Ao lado da reportagem havia uma foto de Sírius com uma cara ameaçadora, decerto, pensou Harry, fora tirada quando Sírius fora mandado para Azkaban. Após lerem a matéria, estupefatos, deram-se olhares significativos, e depois olharam para a mesa dos professores avistando Lupin, que percebendo os três, saiu do salão principal. Quando Lupin deixou o salão, os três o seguiram. - Vamos, temos que falar com Lupin e Snufles, antes das aulas começarem! – disse Harry, enquanto se dirigiam a sala de DCAT.  
- Concordo! Quem será que fez a denúncia? – perguntou Rony  
ofegante.  
- Apergunta certa seria quem, por quê, e, será que nos viu  
entrando na casa? disse Hemione preocupada com tal perspectiva.  
Eles se entreolharam assustados. Será que a pessoa que dera a denúncia os  
havia visto na casa. Pior, será que se os visse conseguiria reconhece-  
los. Com esses pensamentos apressaram-se em ir a sala de Lupin, e mostrar  
o que dizia o profeta, a despeito de Sírius. Harry não conseguia parar de  
pensar sobre o artigo, e o que isso acarretaria para ele. Fudge, com  
certeza, iria querer aumentar a segurança nas redondezas, visto que ele  
acreditava, ou fingia, que Sírius era culpado pela morte dos Potter, e  
que ainda estaria tentando matar Harry. Como Fudge estava enganado.  
Quando Harry percebeu já estavam em frente da sala de Lupin. 


	16. capítulo 16 Dúvidas e preocupações

Dúvidas e preocupações  
  
Podemos entrar professor Lupin? – perguntou Hemione, pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala. Claro Hemione! E os outros? – perguntou Lupin em sua mesa com Sírius, na forma canina, ao seu lado. Estamos aqui professor Lupin! – Harry e Rony disseram, ao mesmo tempo, entrando na sala. Percebi que queriam falar comigo. O que houve? – Perguntou Lupin olhando-os atentamente. Isso! – disse Hemione sem rodeios, entregando o jornal a Lupin. Hum! Sabia que isso aconteceria! – ele colocou o jornal no chão, de modo que Sírius pudesse ler. Como assim?! – perguntou Harry espantado na casa dos gritos à noite. – Suspirou desolado lembrando-se do ocorrido. Mas, essas ... essas pessoas ... podem reconhece-lo? – perguntou Rony assustado. Não! Eu estava usando uma capa com capuz, de modo a esconder meu rosto! – disse, aliviando a todos. Professor, e agora ... o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Hemione pressurosamente. Sinceramente! Não sei! Talvez Fudge mande aurores para Hogsmead, para vigiarem o vilarejo. – e, olhando de esgelha para Sírius, disse – Talvez, o almofadinhas, não possa, nesse período, sair do castelo.  
Harry, Rony, e Hemione olharam para Sírius, que estava fazendo cara de  
poucos amigos. Harry foi até Sírius, afagou a cabeça dele e guardou o  
jornal na mochila. Iria ser muito estranho se os alunos entrassem e  
vissem o cachorro lendo o jornal. Quando iam continuar a conversa, a  
sineta tocou indicando que as aulas da manhã tinham começado. É melhor nos sentarmos! – disse Hemione, como semp´re eficiente.  
Harry e Rony concordaram e se sentaram ao lado de Hemione. Lupin foi para  
sua mesa, e Sírius ficou perto da janela a contemplar os jardins. Esse,  
sem dúvida, estava se tornando um dos piores anos da vida de Sírius.  
Pegara-se pensando na juventude que passara em Hogwarts com seus amigos  
"os marotos", a formatura, a morte de Tiago e Lílian, e por fim, sua ida  
a Azkaban. "Isso é muito injusto", pensou Sírius, "até quando terei que  
viver assim?, e harry, quando conseguirá se livrar de Voldemort?",  
pensamentos como esses enchiam sua cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar da  
janela para Harry. "Até quando?". Bem, por hoje é só, e como dever de casa, façam uma redação de vinte centímetro sobre um dos seres que já tenhamos visto, desde o 1º ano, até o último dado! Isso é importante, pois estarão se preparando para os NOM'S! Classe dispensada! – a voz de Lupin penetrou os pensamentos de Sírius, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.  
Harry, Rony e Hemione deram "tchau" a Lupin e Sírius, e seguiram para a  
próxima aula. Harry e Rony adivinhação, "não sei por que vocês não largam  
essa matéria?", disse Hemione, ao qual eles responderam, "porque é  
divertido!". Hemione seguiu para a aula de aritmancia, resmungando algo  
como "garotos". 


	17. capítulo 17 O pedido

O pedido  
  
A medida que o tempo passava, as pessoas pareciam mais eufóricas devido o baile, que ocorreria dali a quatro dias, e para variar, Harry não convidara ninguém ainda. Pensava, quase a toda hora em quem convidar, pois decidira que não pagaria o mesmo mico do ano passado quando tentara convidar Cho Chang, e chegara tarde. Não! Desta vez, pediria um favorzinho para sua amiga, de um jeito, que com certeza ela não recusaria. Por favor mione! – disse Harry pela enésima vez, no almoço do dia 27 de outubro. – Sonde as meninas para saber quem já tem um par. Dessa forma eu não pago outro mico! Por favor! Ah! Tá, tá bom! Agora pare com isso! – disse entre dentes, severamente, e voltou a atenção para o i"livro padrão de feitiços 5ª série"/b que lia. Obrigado! - Disse Harry agradecido, e continuou a comer. Hum! – disse Rony com um sorriso no rosto.  
Na noite daquele dia, após o jantar, na biblioteca, Hemione narrara o que  
fizera para "arrancar" a informação que queria. Harry se animou um pouco,  
sem entender muito bem o por quê, quando soube que Gina ainda não tinha  
um par. Ele decidiu, então que tentaria convida-la antes de qualquer  
outra.  
Harry e Gina tornaram-se muito amigos depois que ela entrara para o time.  
Por Harry ser o capitão, ele tinha que dar as instruções e auxiliar Gina,  
nos treinos. Gina, com isso, perdera a timidez que tinha sempre que  
estava perto de Harry. Então? Já sabe quem vai convidar? – perguntou Rony, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry. Acho que sim! E ... acho que vou fazer isso agora mesmo! Vejo vocês mais tarde, tchau! – e, dizendo isso, saiu apressado da biblioteca, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da bibliotecária.  
Quando chegou ao quadro da mulher gorda, disse a senha (hipogrifo) e  
entrou. Ao entrar não avistou Gina de imediato, então continuou a olhar  
ao redor. Decidiu guardar primeiro o material, e depois a procuraria com  
calma. Quando desceu, para o salão comunal, agora quase vazio, encontrou  
Gina, perto da lareira, afastada dos demais, lendo um livro. Harry,  
então, respirou fundo e foi ao encontro dela. Er ... oi, Gina! – disse Harry, meio sem jeito. Ah! Oi Harry! –disse Gina, fechando o livro e sorrindo, meio corada, para Harry, que sorriu também. Gi ... posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Harry já estava começando a ficar nervoso, ante a perspectiva de convidar Gina para o baile. Claro, Harry! O que foi? – perguntou, e logo lembrando-se do baile pensou, "será que ele vai dizer, o que penso que vai dizer?". Er ... vocêqueriraobailecomigo? – perguntou num atropelo, e completamente corado. Heim! Harry fale mais devagar! – Gina disse com a sobrancelha erguida, perante o modo com que Harry falara. Quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Harry e ficou esperando a resposta, e torcendo para que Rony e mione não aparecessem bem naquela hora. Oh! – exclamou Gina, começando a ficar da cor dos cabelos, bem vermelhos. – Ca ... claro Harry! Vai ser um prazer! – disse desviando o olhar para os próprios joelhos.  
Sem que Gina visse, Harry abriu um largo sorriso, que ia de orelha a  
orelha. Após de terminarem de combinarem tudo, Harry foi se deitar, e  
Gina retornou a leitura. 


	18. capítulo 18 Visita a Hogsmead: Aurores

Visita a Hogsmead: Aurores  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Rony e Hemione tentaram, de todos os meios, fazerem Harry dizer quem seria seu par. Harry, porém, nada disse, pois combinara com Gina que fariam surpresa a todos, quando aparecessem no salão; Gina, claro, adorou a idéia. A parte ruim era aturar os amigos sempre fazendo as mesmas perguntas "Com quem você vai?" ou "Quem é seu par?", porém ambos respondiam "no baile vocês vão ver!", e assim os dias passaram. Visita a Hogsmead na tarde de sexta-feira! – disse Rony, abraçado a Hemione, na poltrona em frente à lareira. Ótimo! Podemos reabastecer nosso estoque de bomba de bosta, e de fogos de artifícios Dr. Filibusteiro! – disse Fred, enquanto descia a escada, que levavam aos dormitórios, para seu irmão Jorge. É! Fora que podemos trazer mais algumas "coisinhas". – completou Jorge, com um olhar que dizia "aí tem!".  
Harry, que descia a escada atrás de Jorge, não pôde conter um  
sorriso. Seu olhar percorre, rapidamente, o salão comunal da Grifinória,  
e avistou Gina que, como sempre, estava lendo. Quando localizou os amigos  
foi se reunir a eles. Devido ao aviso afixado, o salão comunal pareceu se  
agitar, pois seria a 1ª visita ao povoado desde que chegaram ao castelo.  
Harry, assim como os demais, estava muito contente em poder sair e  
passear um pouco. Algo que andava incomodando, porém, saiu de sua boca  
antes que pudesse se conter. Já repararam que essa vai ser a nossa 1ª visita ao povoado, esse ano? – perguntou Harry, enquanto se inclinava para que somente Rony e Hemione ouvissem o que dizia. Hum! ... Hum! – concordou Rony. Harry, isso é fácil de saber o porquê! Dumbledore deve estar preocupado com tudo o que esta acontecendo, e não deve ter achado que seria bom expor os alunos, sem necessidade! – falou Hemione, olhando de Harry para Rony, e novamente para Harry. É, acho que você está certa. Mas, por que ele deixou agora? – perguntou Harry. Hum! Talvez Dumbledore ache que, com o povoado cheio de aurores, não haja perigo algum para nós! – disse Rony pensativo. Também acho! – disse Hemione com um longo suspiro – Bom, vamos almoçar, antes que fique tarde! – e, com isso, os três saíram do salão comunal, e foram almoçar.  
Os dias seguintes passaram-se rapidamente, e sem maiores incidentes,  
tirando o fato de Snape ter tirado cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, porque  
Neville, acidentalmente, derramara sua poção em cima dele, e dar-lhe uma  
detenção. Os pontos, porém, foram recuperados nas outras aulas por  
Hemione. Na sexta, após o almoço, os alunos do terceiro ano em diante,  
saíram para Hogsmead. Snufles não gostou nem um pouco de não poder vir conosco! – disse Harry, lembrando-se da discussão que presenciara, escondido, entre o padrinho e Lupin. É? E o que ele disse? – perguntou Rony olhando a cara triste de Harry.  
Por mais que Harry soubesse que era perigoso Sírius sair do castelo,  
mesmo na forma animaga, gostaria que o padrinho pudesse estar ali com  
eles. Disse que não fugiu de Azkaban para ficar novamente preso! – respondeu Harry cabisbaixo. – Estou muito preocupado com ele! Com o temperamento dele, não duvido que tente sair sem ser visto! – completou com a voz triste. Harry, ele não faria isso! – disse Hemione, começando a se preocupar também. Não sei não! – disse Rony, segurando a mão de Hemione – Mas acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. Estamos chegando! Que tal irmos ao TRÊS VASSOURAS tomar uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Harry, tentando afastar Sírius de sua cabeça. Ótima idéia! – concordaram Rony e Hemione. E juntos, os três foram ao bar de Madame Rosmerta.  
O bar três vassouras era um lugar muito visitado, e comentado na  
região. Nenhum aluno que visitasse o povoado não voltaria ao castelo sem  
tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no bar. Quando os três entraram, viram que  
o bar estava mais cheio que de costume, e eles estranharam muito.  
Enquanto Harry e Rony procuravam uma mesa, o que foi difícil, Hemione foi  
pegar as bebidas. Caramba, como isso aqui ta cheio! – exclamou Rony, após conseguirem uma mesa, perto de uma janela, um pouco afastada das outras. O que proporcionava um pouco de privacidade. É. O que será que ta acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, olhando ao redor, o bar lotado. Isso se deve ao que aconteceu! – respondeu Hemione que acabara de chegar, com as bebidas e, se sentando ao lado de Rony. Hã! Não entendi, mione! O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rony, olhando Hemione confuso. Ai, Rony! Isso é óbvio! Eles estão interessados no caso Black! – disse Hemione com seu ar de sabe-tudo. Você quer dizer, a Lupin ter sido visto com Snufles? – perguntou Harry, num tom que somente Rony e Mione pudessem ouvir. Hum! Hum! Exatamente! – concordou Hemione com um aceno de cabeça. Quer dizer que são apenas curiosos? – perguntou Rony. Alguns. Entre essas pessoas tem aurores do ministério! – disse Hemione num sussurro.  
Quando Hemione terminou de dizer isso, o estômago de Harry afundou,  
e ele gelou por dentro. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi em Sírius e no  
perigo que ele corria se fosse descoberto. Lembrou-se do seu terceiro ano  
quando quase perdera o padrinho para o beijo do dementador.  
Involuntariamente, percorreu o bar com o olhar, tentando descobrir quem,  
dentre aquelas pessoas eram aurores mandados por Fudge. Harry! Você está bem? – perguntou Hemione, preocupada com o olhar do amigo. Hã! Sim, sim, eu estou bem, mioen! – respondeou Harry, recuperando-se do seu devaneio. – Podemos ir? – perguntou, olhando significativamente para os amigos. Ah! Claro Harry! Vamos! – respondeu Rony, e juntos, os três saíram do bar, o mais rápido que conseguiram, sem chamarem atenção.  
Quando saíram, os três decidiram caminhar um pouco para tirarem os  
aurores da cabeça, e quando perceberam estavam em frente a i"casa dos  
gritos"/i. Ficaram contemplando-a , enquanto lembravam-se de quando  
encontraram Sírius pela primeira vez. Entreolharam-se e sorriram, ao  
perceberem que estiveram pensando a mesma coisa. Como o tempo passa rápido! – suspirou Hemione, apoiando-se na cerca. É, parece que foi ontem que tudo aconteceu! – falou Rony, lembrando-se com uma careta, a dor que sentira, quando sua perna se partira. Sim! Agora isso tudo! Quase o perdi naquele ano, e não vou deixar que isso volte a acontecer! – disse Harry, mais para si do que pára os outros.  
Rony e Hemione se entreolharam. Conhecendo o amigo como conheciam  
tinham certeza de que ele iria fazer o que fosse para manter Sírius em  
liberdade. Harry, não faça nenhuma besteira! – disse Hemione, como se lesse os pensamentos de Harry. Hã! Como o quê? – perguntou "inocentemente" à amiga. Como? Como ir atrás daqueles anéis que, pelo que li, são apenas uma lenda! – Hemione de repente arregalou os olhos, e parou de falar. Ah! Pelo visto, você andou pesquisando mais do que devia. – falou Rony olhando a namorada de esguelha, a qual baixou os olhos corando furiosamente. O que descobriu, além do que nos mostrou? – perguntou Harry cautelosamente à amiga. Bem, eu estava pesquisando para o dever do profº Bins, e encontrei uma lenda sobre os anéis. – Hemione falou olhando os dois, que encolheram os ombros, eles ainda não tinham feito a lição. E o que dizia? – perguntou Rony sem rodeios. Dizia que os anéis, usados em conjunto, liberariam um poder imenso, expulsando o mal do mundo. Porém, apenas em conjunto. – ela frisou isso. E se não for em conjunto? = Harry perguntou.  
Hemione ponderou se devia, ou não, reponder àquela pergunta. Porém,  
diante do olhar que os dois lhe lançaram, achou melhor responder.  
  
Uma desgraça! – como eles não entenderam, ela continuou – Vocês já ouviram falar do ditado que diz "o feitiço voltou-se contra o feiticeiro"? – quando concordaram, ela prosseguiu – Pois, literalmente, é isso o que pode acontecer. – quando olhou para Harry e Rony, viu que haviam ficado chocados. Você está querendo nos dizer que se algo der errado, as trevas dominarão o mundo? É isso? – perguntou Harry, preocupadíssimo com tal possibilidade. Sim! – disse Hemione com a cabeça abaizada – E, isso não é tudo. Tem mais? – perguntou Rony, recuperando-se do susto, com uma voz anormalmente aguda.  
Hemine respirou fundo e prosseguiu. Se o feitiço se voltar, não só as trevas dominarão, como também, todos áqueles que portarem os anéis, serão escravizados, pelos mesmos, e não terão mais vontade própria.  
Harry ficou ponderando sobre o que ouviu. Se tudo desse certo,  
Voldemort e os seus aliados seriam, enfim, destruídos. Se tudo desse  
errado, porém, os nove portadores dos anéis seriam escravizados, e o  
mundo dominado pelas trevas. O que fazer? Harry sabia que Voldemort logo  
descobriria a localização dos anéis, e se ele nada fizesse, Voldemort os  
obteria para destruir tudo o que pudesse.  
Pensando em tudo o que fora discutido, Harry, Rony, e Hemione,  
voltaram para o castelo. Eles nem notaram que um gato os vigiava  
discretamente todo o tempo, desde que saíram da escola. 


	19. capítulo 19 O baile: Arrumação

O baile: Arrumação  
  
No dia seguinte, no café, as pessoas não paravam de falar sobre o baile. Hemione e Gina pareciam que tinham se contagiado também, pois eram só cochichos à refeição. Após terminarem de comer, Harry, Hemione e os Weasley, aproveitaram a manhã, que milagrosamente estava ensolarada, simulando partidas de quadribol.  
À tarde, Harry e Rony ficaram jogando xadrez de bruxo, enquanto Hemione e Gina, no quarto desta, estavam discutindo com que penteado iriam, pois as roupas já estavam separadas. Fred e Jorge, que iriam, respectivamente com, Angelina Jonshon e Katie Bell, saíram com Lino Jordan, com certeza para aprontar das deles.  
Quando perdeu pela milionésima vez para Rony (nem sou exagerada), Harry olhou as horas (8:00h pm) e achou melhor irem se arrumar, pois a festa começaria dali a uma hora. Relutante, Rony fez o que o amigo pediu. Juntaram as peças do jogo e foram se vestir, e para a surpresa de Rony havia uma veste de gala nova em cima da cama dele. A veste era azul celeste, combinando com os olhos do garoto, com uma faixa na cintura preta, bem como nos punhos. Havia um bilhete em cima dela, e Rony a leu, em voz alta para que Harry pudesse ouvir.  
  
i"Rony, esse é um presente de quem te quer muito bem, aproveite- o com alguém de que goste muito"/i(ele ficou, nessa parte, vermelho)  
  
"De seus irmãos,  
Fred e Jorge"  
  
Rony abriu um largo sorriso. Fred e Jorge, com certeza, acertaram em cheio. Rony olhou para a veste com uma cara que Harry teve certeza do que vinha a seguir. Mas de onde eles tiraram dinheiro para comprar essa veste? Quero dizer, ela deve ter sido muito cara! – sua cara era de muita preocupação. Talvez as "gemialidades Weasley" estejam dando lucros, e eles quiseram te dar um presente! – Harry mentiu, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. É, talvez! – sorrindo, Rony virou-se para Harry e disse – Agora vou poder impressionar a Mione. – ao notar o que acabara de dizer, Rony fica da cor de seus cabelos, e tentando consertar a situação – Quero dizer, não vou precisar das vestes do ano passado. É melhor nos aprontarmos. – e totalmente envergonhado, sai do dormitório. Hum! – fez Harry, e com um sorriso foi se arrumar.  
No quarto da 4ª série só encontravam-se Gina e Hemione, as demais  
ocupantes se encontravam no banheiro. Ai, Hemione, será que eu uso o meu cabelo assim, preso com cachinhos, ou assim, com uma meia trança? – perguntou Gina desesperada. Hum! Com a trança é mais bonito! – analisou Hemione. Brigada! – respondeu Gina, sorrindo. E virando-se para o espelho, pensou – Espero que Harry goste. – ela, então, apontou a varinha para os cabelos, e disse – i"trançarum fixus"/i - o penteado, instantaneamente, fixou-se como o desejado – Pronto! Só falta você, mione! – disse Gina, satisfeita com os resultados, virando-se para mione. Hum, claro! – Hemione foi até o espelho, pensou em um penteado, apontou a varinha para os cabelos e disse – i"lisare notorum"/i - imediatamente, os cabelos de Hemione, outrora fofos médios, começaram a alongar-se até a cintura e adquirir um tom castanho brilhoso, onde a luz batesse. Nossa Mione. Ficou lindo! – exclamou Gina, segurando a ponta do cabelo da amiga. Obrigada, Gi! Agora vamos nos vestir! – e olhando o relógio – Já está quase na hora.  
As duas começaram a se vestir, imaginando as caras de bobos que os garotos iriam fazer quando as visse.  
Gina, como o combinado, não dissera a ninguém com quem iria, causando curiosidade nas amigas; nem mesmo á Mione ela dissera. Pegou, então, o vestido tomara-que-caia amarelo, que ia clareando, até que a barra ficasse branca, e colocou nos cabelos uma borboleta, amarela no corpo, e clareando até que as pontas das asas ficassem brancas, as quais batiam suavemente, luvas amarelas, e sapatos brancos. No pescoço uma gargantilha prateada fina, e brincos também prateados, em forma de rosas.  
Hemione olhou o vestido e começou a se vestir. Ele era de um tom amarronzado, realçando a cor de seus olhos e cabelos, de mangas compridas, e ombros nus, que ia até o chão. Sapatos pretos estilo plataforma. Colar imitando brilhantes, e brincos em forma de corações. Passou um batom, combinando com o vestido, e um pouco de bluch, e se achou pronta. Virou-se para Gina e disse, com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos. Então? Vamos? – disse, olhando Gina da cabeça aos pés. Claro! – respondeu Gina, com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.  
No salão comunal da Grifinória, os meninos esperavam ansiosos as acompanhantes. Harry não parava de olhar Rony, andando sem parar de um lado para o outro. Ele já estava nervoso, sem Rony ficar fazendo aquilo.Então, se aproximou do amigo e tentou faze-lo parar. Rony! Se acalma, ou você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão! – e, dando tapinhas no ombro de Rony, Harry conseguiu faze-lo parar. Quando Rony se sentou, Harry olhou ao redor e depois para as escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino. – Acho melhor eu ir para o local combinado, antes que ela desça. – pensou Harry. – Er ... Rony, eu tenho que ir! Nos vemos no baile! – disse, acenando um "boa-noite" para Rony, e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.  
Cinco minutos, após a saída de Harry, Hemione, Gina e mais algumas garotas desceram as escadas para se encontrarem com seus pares. Gina, discretamente, olhou ao redor, e ao não avistar Harry, suspirou aliviada. – Ele já deve ter ido para o local combinado! – pensou, e foi ao encontro de Rony. Hemione já estava perto dele, e este, ao admira-la, ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Mi ... Mi ... Mione, você está linda! – ele disse, estendendo o braço para a namorada. Obrigada Rony! – e, após isso, deu um selinho em Rony. Ai que fofo! Eu já vou indo! – mas antes de Gina dar sequer um passo, Rony segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se e encara-lo – O que foi Rony? Posso saber com quem você vai? – perguntou Rony, estreitando os olhos. Hã! – Giny ergueu as sobrancelhas para o irmão, e soltando o braço dele, respondeu – Você vai ver no baile! – e, antes que Rony a segurasse novamente, saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, indo se encontrar com Harry, na frente da estátua de um olho só, local combinado. 


	20. capítulo 20 O baile: A entrada

O baile: A entrada  
  
Harry ficou andando, de um lado para o outro do corredor, a espera de Gina. Ele se sentia muito estranho com tudo o que estava sentindo, nesses últimos meses, com relação a ela. Sempre que a via seu coração disparava, suas mãos ficavam frias e sua respiração irregular. Nos treinos não conseguia se concentrar, só pensando nela. Então, a lembrança a despeito do sentia sobre Gina na casa de Rony aflorou em sua mente, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar. Respirando fundo, tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça, e ficou a admirar os jardins.  
Na curva do corredor, Gina o encontrou apoiado na janela. Ficou a admirá-lo por um momento, vendo seus cabelos negros dançar com o vento, sua respiração lenta, como se pensasse em alguém, e seu olhar distante, para além das estrelas. Respirou fundo e foi de encontro a ele, àquele garoto com quem sonhava todas as noites a lhe roubar um beijo, aquele garoto que a salvou de Voldemort, aquele garoto que a olhou com admiração quando conseguiu a vaga de goleira. Parou a uns dois passos de distância, olhou-o com doçura e tocou-lhe o ombro.  
Harry virou-se e ficou a contemplar Gina, aparentemente, sem palavras para descreve-la. De início ele não a reconheceu, mas passado o susto, e olhado dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, teve certeza de quem era, e lhe lançou um sorriso, que a muito não dava, e foi retribuído. Gi! – disse sem ar – Você está linda! Parece um anjo! – Harry disse, incapaz de parar de admira-la, ou de sorrir. Ele sentiu uma vontade louca de beija-la, mas se conteve, não queria assustá-la, ou pior magoá-la. Obrigada, Harry! Você também! – Gina disse num fio de voz, ficando escalarte, e com um leve sorriso. Ela também teve uma vontade de beijá-lo, de abraçá-lo, porém se conteve.  
Ficaram se olhando por uns minutos, incapazes de falar, então, Harry tomou as rédeas da situação. Hum! – pigarreou – Então, vamos? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para Gina. Claro! – Gina respondeu, e dando o braço a Harry, dirigiram-se ao salão principal para a festa.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
O salão principal estava decorado magnificamente àquela noite. Abóboras iluminadas davam um ar romântico as mesinhas, para até quatro pessoas, espalhadas pelo salão. Velas flutuavam perto do teto dando um ar de penumbra embaixo. O teto encantado, mostrando o céu lá fora, estava sem nuvens, porém com muitas estrelas. Os estudantes adoraram a nova decoração, bem como os professores, que riam e se divertiam. Havia, do lado da mesa dos professores, um palco, decerto alguém, ou um grupo, iria se apresentar.  
Quando Harry e Gina entraram no salão cabeças se viraram para eles. Depois, houve, muitos cochichos, principalmente, entre as meninas, enquanto dirigiam-se à mesa, onde Rony e Hemione estavam. Oi! – disse Harry, enquanto puxava a cadeira para Gina, no momento em que esta se sentava. Rony olhou de Gina, que fingia não notar o olhar do irmão, para Harry, que o encarava obstinado. Se enclinando para Harry, pergunta. Por que não me contou que vinha com a Gina? – encarando Harry. Por – por nada! – disse Harry começando a ficar nervoso. – Que – queria fazer uma surpresa! – Harry disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. Nem ele próprio sabia o porque de não ter dito.  
Rony olhou desconfiado, porém antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Dumbledore, batendo com o cabo do garfo no cálice de vinho, chamou a atenção dos estudantes. Todos se viraram para ouvi-lo, e fez-se silêncio. Boa-noite, a todos! Gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas antes desta festa magnífica ter início. – ele olhou os presentes com seus olhos azuis penetrantes, e continuou – Como todos vocês sabem Voldemort retornou – muitos se assustaram ao ouvirem esse nome – Por isso – continuou – Após as férias de natal, algumas matérias terão maior destaque, na parte prática – nessa hora o burburinho cessou – Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração e Feitiços – Dumbledore queria dizer mais algo, porém, ao olhar Minerva, que lhe lançou um olhar severo, ele desistiu, suspirou e, então, prosseguiu – Isso é tudo. Bom apetite!  
Após suas palavras, o salão principal encheu-se de música. Os instrumentos, que estavam no palco, começaram a tocar. Os estudantes, então, foram para a pista de dança se divertir. Fred e Jorge davam um show à parte. Do lado extremo ao que Harry estava, Draco Malfoy estava emburrado, pois Pansy Parkinson insistia que deviam dançar. Crabbe e Goyle, novamente, não arranjaram par para o baile. Rony, vamos dançar! – disse Hemione, mais mandando do que pedindo. Hã! – fez Rony, e quando ia falar Mione lançou-lhe um olhar de quem diz i"é melhor você não me dizer não"/i. Sem saída, lavantou-se, pegou na mão da namorada e foram dançar. Achei que Rony ia explodir! – disse Gina divertida à Harry. Hum...hum! – concordou Harry, seguindo com o olhar os amigos dançando. Então, virou a cabeça para Giny e perguntou – Me concede essa dança, nobre senhorita? – e sorriu. Claro! Ó gentil cavalheiro! – sorrindo estendeu a mão para Harry, e juntos se dirigiram para a pista de dança. 


	21. capítulo 21 O baile: A dança

O baile: A dança  
  
Quando Harry e Gina preparavam-se para dançar, a música mudou para uma lenta. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, então, tomando a iniciativa, Harry se aproxima de Gina, coloca uma das mãos na cintura dela e com a outra segura a mão dela. Instintivamente, Gina pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry, e com a outra segura a mão oferecida. Juntos, dançaram a melodia de i"my heart will go on"/i. Gina não sabia quando passou a amar a garota a sua frente.  
Num ato instintivo, Gina repousou sua cabeça no ombro da Harry, que sentiu como que suas pernas fossem ceder a qualquer momento, e seu rosto corar. Ele suspirou e relaxou; ter Gina assim tão perto era como um sonho. Dançaram e dançaram. Quando perceberam eram os únicos na pista de dança, e todos os outros estudantes os olhavam admirados. Demonstravam tamanha graciosidade que era como se um já soubesse os passos que o outro iria executar, um segundo antes de acontecer.  
Ele a conduzia pela pista, agora iluminadas apenas pelas abóboras das mesinhas, como se só estivessem os dois em todo o salão. Gina, então, levantou a cabeça e ficou a olha-lo, enquanto dançavam.  
Era como se a música invadisse suas almas e atingissem seus corações. Naquele momento eles sabiam, se amavam. Continuaram assim durante todo o tempo em que a música tocara. Quando a música acabou, e eles pararam de dançar, os alunos que os assistia aplaudiram freneticamente. Harry e Gina, então, olharam ao redor e ficaram envergonhadíssimos. Ela olhou para Harry, o qual a conduziu para fora da pista.  
Após deixar Gina em uma mesa, Harry foi pegar uma cerveja amanteigada para eles. Quando voltou encontrou Rony e Hemione sentados à mesa com Gina. Pela cara de Rony, ele seria capaz de matar Harry. Sentou- se, pensando isso, entre Gina e Hemione, entregando a Gina a bebida sob o olhar atento de Rony. E aí Gina. Está se divertindo? – perguntou mione, para quebrar o clima que se instaurara. Muito! – e, olhando apreensiva para o irmão – E você. Rony? – perguntou um pouco temerosa. Sim! – mas não era isso o que demonstrava seu olhar.  
Hemione o olhou fuzilante. Harry e Gina não sabiam como agir diante da reação de Rony. Eles tentaram conversar normalmente, mas Rony continuava irritado por, Harry e Gina, ter-lhes escondido tudo. Nem mesmo Hemione conseguiu persuadi-lo a abandonar o mal-humor. Quando estava perto das duas horas (da madrugada, viu?), Hemione conseguiu arrastar um Rony mal- humorado para a pista de dança. Harry e Gina ficaram vendo a cena.  
  
PS: Bem eu disse que os capítulos aumentariam, e vão. Portanto, não se preocupem. Ah! Comentem a fic, pois isso é realmente importante para mim, por ser a 1ª de três fics. Assim eu vejo se preciso melhorar, ou fazer alguma alteração nas seqüências. Beijos e obrigada a todos que leram e lêem minha fic, e comentaram. 


	22. capítulo 22 O beijo

O beijo  
  
Após a saída dos amigos da mesa, Harry chamou Gina para passearem pelos jardins, o qual ela aceitou na hora; não agüentava mais ficar no salão principal, com todos os cochichos e as caretas de mal- humor de Rony. Sem nem ao menos olhar para a pista de dança, onde Rony e Hemione dançavam, uma música lenta, Harry e Gina saíram do salão principal.  
A noite, àquele dia, estava muito estrelado, sem nuvens e com uma lua nova, que sorria a seus admiradores. O ar da noite estava agradável, e tinha um cheiro de folhas molhadas. Em alguns pontos era possível notar a presença de casais, que procuravam por um pouco de privacidade nas moitas. Passando por eles, continuaram a andar por mais um tempo, até que pararam para olhar o céu estrelado. Como a noite está linda! – comentou Gina, admirando o céu. É .......sim, está! – respondeu Harry. Olhando, então, para Gina, perguntou – Por que não vamos ver o lago, e ficar lá um pouco? – vendo a cara que ela fizera, continuou – É que o salão principal está muito quente! (iISSO QUE DÁ NÃO TER UM AR CONDICIONADO/i). Claro! Eu também achei isso! – disse um pouco tímida.  
De mãos dadas, então, rumaram para o lago. O céu se refletia nele como um espelho, tamanha era a paz nele, naquele momento. Sentaram- se encostados em uma árvore, um do lado do outro, e Gina, /i, coloca a cabecinha no ombro de Harry. Ele começa a se perguntar i"O que eu faço?"/i, sem encara-la. Que cheiro bom! – exclama Gina, após um longo suspiro. É! – respondeu Harry, em um sussurro rouco, no ouvido de Gina, causando- lhe arrepios de alegria – Parece que andou chuvendo. Sim! – diz Gina sonhadora.  
Lentamente, então, ela levanta a cabeça para olhar um pouco para Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que ele desce os olhos para ela. Ficam se olhando, perdidos um nos olhos do outro. Instintivamente Harry se inclina para Gina e acaricia sua bochecha. Ela fecha os olhos apreciando aquele contato, enquanto sentia seu rosto pegar fogo. Ele, então, coloca a mão na parte de trás da orelha dela, e a traz gentilmente para mais perto. Gina, entorpecida, não resiste as carícias, nem a aproximação. Quando seus rostos se aproximam, Gina passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Harry, então este a beija.  
Gina sente-se nas nuvens, seu coração dispara e sente-se suando frio. O mesmo acontece a Harry. Eles, então, intensificaram o beijo. Harry desce a mão, que estava na nuca de Gina, para o pescoço, e com a outra puxa-a delicadamente, pela cintura. Quando percebe, Gina já está de corpo colado ao de Harry. Ela sente a respiração dele, o coração descompassado, e suas carícias em suas costas e pescoço. Isso pareceu que levara horas. Era como se aquilo nunca mais fosse acontecer. Sentiam que se parassem, não haveria outra vez. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Gina tentou falar algo. Harry, ........! – suspirou, porém foi interrompida. Shiiiiii! Não diga nada! – e, com isso, continuaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, tentando suprir os anos passados. Ficaram, após os beijos, abraçados, a contemplar o céu estrelado, com sua lua nova, que a medida que o tempo passava ia se pondo. Eles nem perceberam que ao longe um certo cão preto os observava. Contente por eles, finalmente terem entendido que se amavam, e agora poderiam se completar. 


	23. capítulo 23 O jogo: Grifinória x Sonser...

O jogo: Grifinória x Sonserina  
  
Após o baile, Harry e Gina começaram a namorar (também, depois daquele clima, né?), porém evitavam demonstrar o seu amor na frente de Rony. Este, com a ajuda de Hemione (ajuda? Tava mais para ameaça, isso sim!), não os impediu de ficarem juntos. Principalmente depois da explosão que Gina teve, e Harry viu que Gina herdara o paviu curto dos Weasley. Harry fez uma anotação mental de nunca aborrecer a namorada. /b, ele adorava chamá-la assim.  
  
A medida que o tempo passava, novembro se aproximava. Ia ser o primeiro jogo da temporada; grifinória x sonserina. A rivalidade entre as casas, a cada dia, se intensificava. Logo, tornou-se comum encontra alunos dessas casas na enfermaria, devido a desentendimentos nos corredores. Os alunos da Grifinória, então, decidiram andar em grupos, para evitar que seus jogadores fossem parar na ala hospitalar, e correrem o risco de perderem o jogo, por falta de jogadores. Entrementes, os treinos se intensificavam a cada dia, e era comum encontrar o time treinando todas as noites após o jantar.  
  
O dia 27 de novembro chegou como um raio, rápida e inesperadamente. Todos os sete jogadores madrugaram àquele dia. Parecia que não haviam dormido nada, devido a cara deles; abatida. Esse era o primeiro jogo, e queriam ganhar dos sonserinos, custasse o que custasse, e com isso faze-los pagar pelas últimas semanas. Após comerem, e receberem os aplausos dos demais colegas, com exceção dos sonserinos, os sete jogadores da Grifinória foram para os vestiários se aprontarem para o jogo.  
  
No vestiário, Harry fez um breve discurso de encorajamento ao time, e os conduziu para o campo, averiguar as condições da terra. Depois de terem feito isso, regressaram para os vestiários, para aguardarem Lino Jordan os chamar. Passado alguns minutos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, puderam ouvir vozes excitadas de expectadores que se dirigiam às arquibancadas. Passado pouco mais de vinte minutos, eles puderam ouvir Lino Jordan.  
  
Bom dia! Caros expectadores de Hogwarts, hoje estamos abrindo a temporada de quadribol intercasas. Madame Hooch entra em campo. Sim, senhoras e senhores, chegou o grande momento, a entrada dos jogadores! – a platéia prorrompeu em aplausos.  
  
E aí estão eles, os jogadores da Grifinória! – sete vassouras entraram no estádio voando, indo até o meio deste, onde se encontrava Madame Hooch. 1/3 das arquibancadas, vermelha e dourada, gritava e aplaudia. Jogadores em posição. Capitães apertem as mãos. – nessa hora Harry e Draco pareciam que iam quebrar a mão, um do outro – Montem nas vassouras! – madame Hooch, então, lança a goles e apita – Priiiiiiii!  
  
E tem início a partida de quadribol! Grifinória com a posse da goles! Katie Bell com a posse da goles, lança para Angelina, que devolve para Katie, que marca. DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – os alunos prorrompem em aplausos.  
  
Enquanto isso, Harry sobrevoava o campo um pouco mais acima dos demais, para poder procurar o pomo. Ele sentia que Draco o seguia, tinha decidido marca-lo ao invés de procurar o pomo sozinho. Esse ano, porém, Harry tinha um plano e iria pô-lo em prática, assim que tivesse oportunidade e, então, com sorte se livraria dele. E, talvez, ele parasse se segui-lo como uma sombra durante os jogos.  
  
Quando o placar estava 70 Grifinória x 50 Sonserina, Harry achou que estava na hora. Fingiu bastante concentração e desceu o olhar para baixo. Quando "achou" o que procurava, deu um mergulho quase vertical. Draco, ao ver o movimento repentino do adversário, o seguiu no mergulho. Muitas pessoas das arquibancadas começaram a exclamar e a ficarem horrorizadas, achando que iriam bater no chão. No último segundo, porém, Harry se recuperou do mergulho. Entretanto, Draco se estatelou no chão. Houve uma onda de UUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!, vindo dos torcedores. Harry, então, viu o placar, "Grifinória 140 x Sonserina 120", antes de voltar a procura do pomo.  
  
Enquanto fizera Draco segui-lo na iFinta de Wronsk/b, o time marcava mais pontos com a distração momentânea. Essa era a estratégia do time. Quando estivessem com uma diferença de vinte pontos, e ele não encontrasse o pomo, ele usaria essa tática para distrair o time adversário, e com isso aumentar o placar da Grifinória. Pelo visto isso deu certo, e enquanto Draco era reanimado por Madame Pomfrey, Harry procurava pelo pomo.  
  
Draco conseguira se recompor e voltara para o ar. A tática de Harry funcionara, pois Draco não mais o seguia, procurando pelo pomo sozinho. Passado uns dez minutos, Harry o viu. O pomo estava sobrevoando a baliza da Grifinória. Ele fingiu que procurava o pomo em outro ponto, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava das balizas. Quando estava a uns 3 metros de distancia dele, Harry viu Draco imprimindo velocidade na vassoura em direção ao pomo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry fez o mesmo. Quandoestavam perto do pomo, esticaram o braço, e um deles o segurou firme entre os dedos, enquanto este lutava inutilmente pela liberdade.  
  
E POTTER PEGA O POMO! bGRIFINÓRIA VENCE A PARTIDA POR 330 A 160/b! – gritava Lino Jordan ao microfone.  
  
Quando os jogadores desceram foram recebidos pelos torcedores. Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, havia uma festa para eles. Comemoraram pelo resto do dia. Quando a noite chegou, Harry decidiu sair um pouco com Gina, para darem um passeio. Ao passar, porém, pelo retrato da mulher gorda, encontraram Rony e Hemione, que pareciam ter corrido quilômetros. 


	24. capítulo 24 O enigma

O enigma  
  
Quando Harry e Gina saíram para darem um passeio, à noite, encontraram do lado de fora, Rony e Hemione, que pareciam terem corrido quilômetros, e não paravam de gesticular. Harry os fez se acalmarem, mesmo que quisesse saber o motivo de tanta afobação, não adiantaria tentar escutar nada com os dois naquele estado. Quando, passado uns dois minutos, mais ou menos, Rony conseguiu falar, um pouco sem ar. Descobrimos! – e continuou a respirar um pouco sem ar. Harry, olhe isso! – falou Hemione, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a Harry.  
Era um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado, na metade, e tinha uma mensagem, que Harry não estava conseguindo entender o que dizia. Era, para Harry, outra língua, até que Hemione, vendo que Harry nada entendia do que estava escrito, disse. Coloque-o contra a luz, e olhe o outyro lado. Você vai ver! – acerscentou, antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas.  
Harry, então, fez o que a amiga lhe mandara. Seus olhos se arregalaram para o que viu. Estava escrito, em inglês, e não em outra língua (iPS: Lembrem-se de onde se passa a fic, logo não poderia ser em outra língua/i). Ele, então, começou a ler em alto e bom tom, para que todos pudessem ouvir. i O mundo corre perigo. Seu sonho, Não é mais que um aviso! O que procura Você há de Encontrar. Através da neblina, No coração da floresta. Está na pedra Inserida Sua marca de cinco, Dos nove, cravada está! O poder dos nove, Pelas palavras ditas terá. O poder dos anéis, Do exílio retornará. E, se para sempre forem fiéis, Raios de esperança trará!  
  
(DNORLE)/i  
  
Harry ficou pensando, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Desviou o papel da luz e ficou a observa-lo, procurando um significado para ele. Nada, porém, lhe veio à mente. Devolveu o pergaminho a Hemione, que já havia se recomposto. Olhou para os amigos e, antes que pudesse se refrear, perguntou. Onde conseguiram isso? – e apontou para o pergaminho. Os dois se entreolharam, e Hemione disse. Bem, estávamos, eu e Rony, voltando dos jardins, quando avistamos o professor Lupin, conversando com Elrond, e eu puxei Rony para nos escondermos, e pudemos ouvir o que diziam.  
  
b*FLASH BACK*/b  
  
Elrond! Tem certeza que está com você? – perguntou Lupin, olhando em todas as direções. Com certeza com receio de que alguém pudesse ouvi-los. Claro Lupin, aqui! – e tirou dois pedaços de pergaminho do bolso. Guarde isso. Ninguém deve saber dos enigmas! – e, após circundar o lugar novamente, completou – Principalmente um certo trio que adoraria desvenda- lo. Sim! Sim! Dumbledore me alertou sobre eles. Mas não se preocupe, enquanto eu estiver com os enigmas, eles não poderão encontrar os anéis! Ótimo! Vamos! O jantar será servido em breve! – disse Lupin mais tranqüilo. Sim, vamos! – concordou Elrond, e juntos rumaram para o castelo.  
  
b*FIM DO FLASH BACK*/b  
  
E foi isso! Depois que eles voltaram para o castelo, saímos de nosso esconderijo. E foi aí que vimos que Elrond havia deixado cair um dos enigmas! Então, nós o trouxemos conosco! – continuou Hemione. Temos que desvendar isso. E conseguir, de algum jeito, o outro enigma. É o único jeito de conseguirmos os anéis! – disse com um olhar pensativo e sério. Sírius não vai gostar de saber que descobrimos isso! Ele com certeza contaria a Dumbledore, que tentaria nos impedri! – disse Rony. Si ... Si ... Sírius Black! – Gina acabara de falar, sem ar. Ela não sabia de Sírius.  
Os três se viraram surpresos, para o lado de Gina. Harry havia se esquecido que a namorada estava ali. Rony e Hemione arregalaram os olhos, não haviam visto Gina.  
  
N/A: tcham! Tcham!tcham! tcham! E agora, o que acontecerá?Não percam no próximo capitulo, o que irá acontecer. 


	25. capítulo 25 Os marotos

bOs marotos/b  
  
- Sí ... Sí ... bSírius Black/b!  
  
- Gi, calma, fala baixo! - pedia Harry, desesperado, para a namorada.  
  
- Gina, se você continuar falando alto assim, vão pensar que você o viu! - disse Hermione.  
  
- É Gina!b PÁRA COM ISSO!/b - gritou Rony. Funcionou.  
  
Gina parou ao grito do irmão, porém, não sabia o que fazer. Ficou a olhar a todos como que pedindo explicações. Para ela, e para a comunidade mágica, Sírius Black era um homem perigoso e, que estava tentando pegar Harry. Como, então, Harry, o próprio Harry, o defende? Mantendo-o no castelo? Essas, e muitas outras perguntas, invadiam a mente de Gina, deixando-a confusa.  
  
Harry também não estava em melhor situação. Como não se lembrara que Gina estava logo atrás dele, ouvindo toda a conversa? Claro, a sua curiosidade falando mais alto, o fez esquecer-se da namorada. Naquele momento ele só queria novas informações que pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar os anéis e destruir Voldemort, para sempre.  
  
Rony e Hermione, vendo que eles estavam artudidos, agiram rápido. Eles puxaram Harry e Gina, para dentro de uma sala vazia. Quando entraram, Rony trancou a porta com um feitiço, enquanto Hermione iluminava o lugar. Depois todos, os quatro, se sentaram, formando um círculo no chão.  
  
- Então, vão ou não me explicar essa história? - perguntou Gina quebrando o silêncio incômodo que se instalara.  
  
- Bem! O que você quer saber? - perguntou Harry para a namorada.  
  
- Que história é essa de Black estár no castelo? - perguntopu, mirando todos os presentes.  
  
- É, ele está aqui - e falou rapidamente - mas ninguém deve saber disso! - concluiu olhando-a.  
  
Rony e Hermione apenas observava. Para eles, apenas Harry poderia dizer ou não a história de Sírius a Gina. Eles achavam que não tinham o direito de se intrometerem.  
  
- Mas Harry, ele está atras de você! Você ficou maluco? - perguntou Gina começando a se desesperar, com a calma do namorado.  
  
- Não, não estou maluco! E Sírius não quer me matar! Muito pelo contrário, ele tem me protegido! - terminou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
  
-b Proteger?/b! Não estou entendendo! Como se ... - ela não pôde concluir pois foi interrompido por Rony.  
  
- Harry, acho melhor você contar a história desde o início! Snão, do jeito que ela - e indicou a irmã com a cabeça - é ... /b!  
  
- Rony! - Hermione o beliscou e o repreendeu.  
  
Harry suspirou, olhou de Rony e Hermione para Gina.  
  
- Ok! Gina eu vou contar, mas terá que manter isso em segredo, ok? - perguntou Harry, e com o consentimento de Gina, prosseguiu - Bem, ...  
  
i"Tudo começou a 14 anos atrás. Sírius e meus pais eram muito amigos, tanto que meus pais decidiram, quando souberam que Voldemort os estava perseguindo, que Sírius seria o fiel do segredo. Assim, para todos, Black tornou-se o fiel do segredo, e o único a saber o paradeiro deles. Ledo engano. No último momento Sírius fez meus pais mudarem o fiel, que passou a ser Pedro Pettgrew. Eles aceitaram, pois confiavam cegamente nos amigos, assim como Sírius. Então, o que ninguém esperava aconteceu, Pedro de o paradeiro deles a Voldemort.  
  
Ele foi, matou meus pais e Pedro fugiu, pois sabia que Sírius iria querer vingança. Quando Sírius o encontrou e ia matá-lo, ele simulou a própria morte, cortou um dedo, matou or trouxas que estavam próximos e fugiu. Sírius, então, havia compreendido tudo. Pedro. Pedro armara tudo para parecer que Sírius era o único culpado, pois ninguém sabia que Pedro, e não Sírius, era o fiel do segredo. Sírius, então, foi para Azkaban, sem julgamento, e eu fui para a casa dos meus tios."/i  
  
Quando Harry terminou deu um longo suspiro. Gina, então, arriscou a falar.  
  
- Mas, como sabe que essa história é verdadeira?  
  
- Por que vimos o Pettgrew no nosso - e indicou Rony e Hermione com a mão - terceiro ano. - então, ele continuou.  
  
i"Sírius fugira de Azkaban, pouco antes de regressarmos a Hogwarts, ficando escondido na casa dos gritos. Ele entrava na escola quando queria por uma passagem secreta. Ele esteve tentando conseguir algo sim, mas não era eu que ele queria. No último dia das aulas, o que ele procurava encontrou. Pettgrew, o qual todos pensavam que estava morto, apar4eceu. Eleé um animago clandestino, e somente os marotos sabiam disso. Ele era o rato de Rony, o Perebas.  
  
Quando Sírius levou Rony, que guardava Pedro no bolso, foi levado para a casa dos gritos, eu e Hermione fomos atrás. Quando estávamos lá, Lupin, guiado pelo mapa dos marotos, chegou. Logo em seguida, após as revelações de Sírius, e Lupin, Snape apareceu sendo nocauteado por eu e Hermione. Sírius e Lupin, então, obrigaram Pedro a se revelar e com isso a verdade veio à tona. Porém, quando saímos, vimos que era lua cheia. Lupin se transformou em lobisomem, e nisso, Pedro fugira novamente. Sírius, sem provas de que era inocente, teve que fugir. Dese esse tempo, então, nós nos correspondemos, e quando preciso, como no ano passado, ele aparece. E depois do que aconteceu ano passado, ele estava fazendo um trabalho a pedido de Dumbledore. Para minha surpresa, quando cheguei, descobri que Sírius estava hospedado aqui na escola e quase sempre vou conversar com ele."/i  
  
- Bem! Acho que é só isso! Alguma pergunta? - diz Harry olhando a namorada.  
  
Gina ficou, inicialmente, sem ação. Era muita informação para ela. Ela os olhava aturdida com tudo o que ouvira;bSírius Black inocente/b. Pedro vivo, eles sabendo de tudo e não a contando. Ela queria fazer sim muitas perguntas, mas confiava em Harry, o qual a salvara uma vez. Não, não tinha o que duvidar, então ela apenas fez uma pergunta.  
  
- Posso conhecê-lo? - eles esperavam tudo, manos isso, e com um largo sorriso concordaram. Decidiram que no dia seguinte iriam levá-lo para que Sírius a conhecesse.  
  
- Agora precisamos pensar nisso! - disse Hermione mostrando novamente o enigma.  
  
- Amanhã! Está ficando tarde e temos aula amanhã! - disse Rony a namorada, que concordou, e juntos, os quatro foram dormir. 


	26. capítulo 26 Desvendando a lenda

bDesvendando a lenda/b  
  
No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, foram os quatro para a sala de Lupin, onde Sírius estava. Ela ficou muito feliz pela visita, e em conhecer finalmente a namorada do afilhado. Ele se espantou pois Gina era muito parecida com Lílian, porém nada disse. Conversaram até o toque da sineta, indicando o início das aulas. Eles se despediram de Sírius e rumaram para as aulas da tarde. Harry, Hermione e Rony herbologia, enquanto Gina, feitiços.  
  
- Hermione, onde está o pergaminho? - perguntou Harry, no caminho das estufas.  
  
- Aqui, na minha mochila! - e perguntou - Por quê?  
  
- Acho que vou, assim que as aulas terminarem para a biblioteca, tentar decifrá-la! - Harr respondeu com naturalidade, como se ele fizesse isso rotineiramente.  
  
Rony e mione se entreolharam, e Rony perguntou.  
  
- Você está be, Harry? - perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do amigo.  
  
- Claro, é só que ... eu quero desvendar esse enigma logo. Esqueceram que Voldemort os está procurando também? Se ele os encontrar nada conseguirá detê-lo. E não pretendo deixar isso acontecer! - disse muito sério.  
  
Quando as aulas do dia, finalmente, haviam terminado, Harry foi para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre a lenda dos nove anéis. Se dirigiu a uma estante com livros sobre lendas e mitos, e pegou uma pilha estremamente grande, se sentou em uma mesa e pôs-se a trabalhar. Passado quase uma hora, Gina apareceu com uk prato com bolachas e umcopo com suco de abóboras. Ela se senta em frente a Harry e sorri, para ele, depositando o lanche na mesa.  
  
- Trouxe para você! Achei que você fosse querer comer algo, já que não foi jantar! - disse gentilmente, e com um leve sorriso.  
  
- Obrigado, Gi! Estava mesmo com fome! - ele, então, marcou a página que estava lendo e comeu o lanche. - E você, o que faz aqui? - perguntou após tomar um gole do suco.  
  
- Vim ajudar! Mione me disse que você veio tentar decifrar o enigma! - Gina falava, enclinada para frente, de modo que somente ela e Harry pudessem ouvir a conversa.  
  
- Bom, então, é melhor a gente começar rápido. A biblioteca fecha as dez e já são sete e quinze! - disse consultando o relógio.  
  
- Claro! - Gina, então, começou a trabalhar.  
  
Quando já eram umas dez horas, Rony e Hermione entram na biblioteca. Depois de se cumprimentarem, eles se sentam e começam a ajudar. A medida que os minutos se passavam, eles ficavam mais nervosos. Os minutos eram preciosos, e sabiam disso. Hermione escrevia coisas no pergaminho sem parar.Era como se ela, apenas lendo o pergaminho do enigma, pudesse ver, nas entrelinhas, seu significado. Quando deu dez horas, madame Pince, a bibliotecária, os enxotou da biblioteca. Sem saída, voltaram para a torre da Grifinória.  
  
- Droga, e agora! Devíamos ter pego mais livros! - disse Harry, que estava levando cinco livros nos braços.  
  
- Como se pudéssemos! - disse Hermione - Além disso, consegui descobrir muita coisa - falou com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos.  
  
- E o que foi?Por que não disse? - perguntou Harry, um pouco nervoso.  
  
- Por que não queria chamar a atenção, falando de algo que nem era para a gente saber! - disse num tom de quem encerra a conversa.  
  
Quando chegaram no quadro, disseram a senha e entraram. A sala comunal estava deserta. Eles aproveitaram isso para pesquisarem em paz. Colocaram livros os livros na mesa, sentaram-se e começaram a trabalhar. Depois de uns quinze minutos, Harry lembrou-se que Hermione havia descoberto algo.  
  
- Então, mione, o que descobriu? - perguntou Harry, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.  
  
- Isso! - ela tirou o pergaminho que estivera escrevendo, colocou-o na mesa - me dá o enigma que você inverteu, que é mais rápido - pegou o enigma e começou a explicar - Está vendo as três primeiras linhas? iO mundo corre perigo/Seu sonho,/não é mais que um aviso!/i. Então, elas falam do retorno d'áquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e dos sonhos que você teve, Harry. Isso quer dizer que seus sonhos são reais. Na linha oito, onde tem escrito:i no coração da floresta./i Você nos disse, que os anéis estavam na floresta, não é? - Harry concordou - Pois, então, aqui está a localização. O centro da floresta.  
  
- E essa parte, o que quer dizer?Sua marca de cinco,dos nove, cravada está - perguntou, lendo-o.  
  
Essa foi um pouco mais difícil, mas pense! O que tem cinco, e onde colocamos os anéis? - perguntou astutamente.  
  
- Bem, os anéis, colocamos nos dedos! - disse Gina rapidamente.  
  
- Entendi! - disse Rony triunfante - uma mão. Tem uma mão gravada na pedra.  
  
- Exatamente! - concordou Hermione.  
  
- Deixe-me ver! Você está querendo dizer que tem uma pedra, no centro da floresta, com uma mão desenha, e que ela é a passagem da caverna, onde estão guardados os nove anéis do poder? - Harry falou lentamente.  
  
- É! Mas só pode ser aberto por um feitiço, o qual não está escrito aqui! - disse um pouco desanimada.  
  
- Bem, agora que já sabemos o que o enigma significa, que tal irmos dormir. Já é bem tarde e temos que, infelizmente, acordar cedo. - falou Rony com um enorme bocejo.  
  
Todos concordaram, arrumaram os livros, guardaram o enigma e foram dormir. Teriam que bolar um plano para conseguirem o outro enigma, de qualquer jeito. Pois era a única forma de conseguirem maiores informações, sobre conseguirem os anéis. 


	27. capítulo 27 A visita à Hagrid

A visita à Hagrid  
  
Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que descobriram sobre os enigmas, e que neles estava a chave para conseguirem chegar aos anéis. Os quatros estavam começando a perderem as esperanças. Houve momentos em que pensaram seriamente em invadir a sala de Elrond e procurarem pelo segundo enigma. Hermione, porém, os lembrava que Dumbledore continuava com o mapa do Maroto e, portanto, seria muito perigoso tentarem fazer isso. Assim, o mês foi passando e nada de conseguirem novas pistas. Harry, em certo momento, teve ânsia de perguntar a madame Pince se conhecia algum livro que falasse da lendo dos anéis. Os amigos, mais a namorada, o fizeram desistir, pois ninguém deveria saber o que eles procuravam.  
  
Faltava uma semana para as férias de natal. Os Weasley ficariam no castelo por ordem dos pais, I"que saco!"/I exclamaram os gêmeos B(ps: como só maiores de 17 anos, e que tivessem terminado a escola, poderiam participar da Ordem, eles ficaram arrasados. Agora, então, estavam com raiva)/B. De acordo com os pais deles era para a segurança dos "filhotes"(que mico), eles não gostaram nem um pouco de serem chamados assim. Hermione ficaria para fazer companhia ao namorado. E Harry, bem, a única opção para ele era ficar em Hogwarts, ou retornar à rua dos alfeneiros. É claro que ele preferia Hogwarts, principalmente agora, que Sírius e Lupin estavam lá.  
  
Quando o feriado chegou, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, decidiram passearem um pouco nos jardins, uma vez que não haveria aulas. Eles, após passearem, começaram a fazerem um boneco de neve bem grande, um pouco mais alto que Rony. Hermione usou o "engorgiu" para aumentar o tamanho de uma cenoura, e colocá-la imitando um nariz. Para fazerem a boca usaram pedrinhas e a roupa, folhas. Quando terminaram, e viram os resultados, ele parecia tudo menos um boneco de neve. Eles gargalharam com a visão disso.  
  
- Hei! Vamos vista o Hagrid. Desde que as aulas começaram nós não fomos lá! - Harry falou ofegante de tanto rir.  
  
- Ih! É mesmo. Vamos! – concordou Rony.  
  
Quando conseguiram se recuperar da crise de risos, que tiveram ao verem o boneco de neve, dirigiram-se a cabana de Hagrid. Enquanto caminhavam, a neve começou a cair. Hagrid, ao que parecia, estava em casa. Quando, porém, Harry pegou na maçaneta para entrar, ouviu vozes, vindo de dentro da cabana.  
  
- Tem certeza que quer que fique com isso? – falava Hagrid, parecendo amedrontado em ter que guardar algo.  
  
- Sim! Não posso guardar na minha sala, pois acho que alguém entrou lá e, suspeito, procurando por algo! – disse a segunda voz. Os quatro a reconheceram como sendo a voz de Elrond. – Lá não é mais seguro! – ele continuou tentando convencer Hagrid a guardar, fosse o que fosse, para não cair nas mãos erradas.  
  
- Ok, professor! Se o senhor acha melhor! – Hagrid, então, concordou com Elrond.  
  
Os quatro, ao ouvirem sons de passos, saíram imediatamente da porta, e se esconderam atrás de uns arbustos, a uma certa distância. Porém ainda dava para se ouvir o som de vozes.  
  
- Muito bem, Hagrid! Agora tenho que ir! – Elrond abriu a porta, virou-se para dentro da cabana e acrescentou – Obrigado, Hagrid! E lembre-se, ninguém deve saber que isso está com você! – virou-se e rumou direto para o castelo.  
  
Os quatro, então, saíram de detrás dos arbustos e se entreolharam. Ao longe, eles ainda conseguiam ver o professor se afastando.  
  
- Será que Elrond entregou o segundo enigma para Hagrid? – perguntou Gina, cortando o silêncio.  
  
- Não sei! – disse Hermione pensativa.  
  
- É, acho que não! Seria perigoso demais, deixar Hagrid com o enigma! – disse Harry, analisando a questão.  
  
- Ah! Finalmente decidiram me visitar! – Hagrid acabara de sair da cabana, e ostentava um sorriso que escondia, quase que completamente, seus olhos, negros como besouros.  
  
- Ah! Olá Hagrid! – Gina tentou disfarçar o susto, com outro sorriso.  
  
- Então! – tinham me esquecido onde eu morava? – havia em sua voz um tom de tristeza.  
  
- Não, que é isso Hagrid! É só que ... – Harry olhava para os amigos.  
  
- Nós estivemos muito ocupados! Você sabe, né? Os NOM's! – Hermione falou rapidamente, impedindo os outros de abrirem as bocas.  
  
- Ah! É mesmo! Muito bom! Vocês irão tirar notas altas se continuarem estudando assim. Mas vamos, entrem! – Hagrid os convidou, e todos entraram.  
  
- E você Hagrid? O que anda fazendo ultimamente? – Gina puxou assunto.  
  
- Ah! Nada demais! Estou cuidando da horta e das corujas, agora que estamos de feris! – enquanto falava, Hagrid preparava um chá para eles.  
  
Enquanto tomavam o chá e conversavam, os quatro procuravam, discretamente com o olhar, ao redor, para tentar localizar algum pedaço de pergaminho suspeito. Harry, então, viu. O pergaminho estava em cima da cama de Hagrid, seguro por uma pedra. Discretamente, com a desculpa de encher a xícara de chá, Harry foi à cama, que estava de costas para Hagrid, pegou o segundo enigma, enfiou-o no bolso, e encheu a xícara. Voltou em seguida para a mesa. Após horas conversando os quatro, despedindo-se de Hagrid e, voltaram para o salão comunal da grifinória, onde teriam mais privacidade. 


	28. capítulo 28 O 2º enigma

O 2º enigma  
  
Quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, recuperaram- se da correria, disseram a senha e entraram. O salão comunal estava deserto. Os gêmeos deveriam estar aprontando pelo castelo. Sentaram-se na mesa de estudos e começaram a ler o enigma. i Para os anéis encontrar Para o local deverá levar. Leão, que tem em seu coração A coragem para o futuro domar. Gafanhoto, que em sua cor trás Esperança para as almas alegrar. Hiena, que apesar de dar problemas Tem determinação, no seu olhar. Serpente, que rasteja entre o verde Com sua astúcia, do inimigo, consegue se safar. Leoa, que qualquer coisa faria Por amor se sacrificaria. Cachorro, esquentado e leal, Amizade demonstra de quem perto está. Foca, mamífero marinho que tem Inteligência de sobra e um pouco mais também. Coruja, que não demonstra ter A sabedoria secular que carrega em seu ser. Lobo, que para fugir dos predadores A agilidade ele tem que ter. Cuidado com o que você lê, Pois nem tudo é o que parece ser!  
  
DNORLE /i  
  
Quando terminaram ficaram completamente, se me permitem dizer, com cara de taxo. Não sabiam o que o enigma queria dizer. Estava saindo pior que a encomenda. Um silêncio se abateu entre eles, sendo quebrado, vez ou outra por Hermione, que lia e relia o texto murmurando. Até que ela finalmente se cansou e parou.  
  
Ah! Isso aqui é muito difícil! – disse Hermione por fim. Claro, né mione. Senão não seria um enigma! – Rony frisopu a última palavra. 


	29. capítulo 29 Os nove!

Os Nove  
  
Já haviam se passado uma semana desde que a procura dos demais portadores dos anéis havia começado. Eles até que conseguiram progressos, pois identificaram mais três portadores. A coruja, eles achavam que era Dumbledore, pois não conheciam ninguém mais sábio que ele. A serpente era Draco Malfoy, pois não conheciam outra cobra como ele. E a foca era Hermione, a aluna mais inteligente que Hogwarts já teve em anos. O problema, agora, era encontrar os outros três integrantes; o gafanhoto, a hiena e a leoa. O que eles não sabiam era que dois deles estavam mais perto do que poderiam imaginar.  
  
Ai! Desisto! – lamentou Gina, após ler o décimo livro sobre lendas, intitulado i"Lendas e mitos da antiguidade"/i, e fechando-o com estrondo. Hum! – fez Hermione e os três a olharam (ultimamente ela sempre fazia isso quando conseguia, ou estava preste a descobrir um novo portador). Ela levantou os olhos para o grupo e os mirou em Gina, analisando-a. – Gina, me responde uma coisa. O que você faria se um feitiço estivesse indo na direção de Harry, ou de Rony?  
  
Harry, Gina e Rony arregalaram os olhos para ela. Porém, pensativa, Gina respondeu sem vasilar.  
  
Impedia que o feitiço os atingisse. Por quê? – perguntou em seguida à Hermione. Pelo simples motivo de que isso significa sacrificar-se por eles. – e vendo que eles não entenderam, completou – Tá na cara! A gina é a leoa. Querem ver! i"Por amor se sacrificaria"/i.  
  
Harry, Gina e Rony perderam a fala. Todo esse tempo e a /b estava com eles, sem ao menos desconfiarem. Gina, pega de surpresa, teve uma crise de tosse, que só passou depois que Harry lhe deu um copo d'água com açúcar. Agora ficava a pergunta, bquem eram o gafanhoto e a hiena?/i.  
  
O natal finalmente chegara, e para comemorarem os gêmeos fizeram a festa com os fogos do doutor filibusteiro. Eles ficaram soltando pelo castelo, praticamente deserto, durante todo o dia, só se dissipando ao pôr do sol. Harry e Gina decidiram passear pelo lago aquele dia, enquanto que Rony e Mione preferiram ficar na Grifinória para /i (bfaço idéia que tipo de estudo!/b).  
  
Nossa que lindo! – exclamou Gina, após se sentar, aninhada nos braços de Harry. Tem razão! – concordou Harry, beijando a nuca da namorada. Harr! E se não conseguirmos descobrir os outros? – Gina perguntou mirando os olhos verdes de Harry. Vamos conseguir! Não se preocupe! – Harry disse dando um selinho em Gina. E como vamos convencer o Malfoy a ficar do nosso lado? – ela persistiu.  
  
Era verdade. Não haviam parado para pensarem nisso, tal era a empolgação, e preocupação, para descobrir todos os nove portadores. Como iam convencer Draco Malfoy a lutar contra Voldemort. Pior, lutar contra o próprio pai.Não era segredo para ninguém que Lúcio Malfoy era seguidor de Voldemort. E pelo que conheciam, nesses anos, de Draco Malfoy, ele estava indo pelo mesmo caminho que o pai. O de se tornar um comensal da morte.  
  
Vamos pensar nisso depois. Ta? – perguntou sorrindo. Ta bem! – Gina concordou retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
Harry e Gina começaram a se olharem nos olhos. Para eles o tempo havia parado. Nada mais importava. Harry, então, colocou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Gina, que com o sol parecia que ia pegar fogo. Colocou a outra mão na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto. Com uma das mãos Gina se apoiou, enquanto que a outra ela colocou nos cabelos negros do namorado. Começaram a se aproximar, fecharam os olhos e quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros, ouviram seus nomes serem chamados. Se afastaram rapidamente à procura da origem do som. Rony e Hermione vinham correndo do castelo ao encontro deles.  
  
Harry ... Gina ... descobrimos! – Hermione falou ssem ar, caindo sentada. É ... sou eu! – Rony também estava sem ar, e imitou a namorada.  
  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Quando Rony e mione recuperaram o fôlego, contaram como haviam chegado àquela conclusão. Harry e Gina só ouviam, sem saber o que dizer. Após abafos de risos, e caras mais vermelhas que pimentão (ih! Acho que falaram demais! KKKKK...continuando!) retornaram para o castelo, agora coberto por um manto de estrelas.  
O natal finalmente havia terminado e os alunos estavam regressando. Os que permaneceram no castelo se preparavam para o banquete que aconteceria, indicando o início do segundo semestre. Os quatro estavam deprimidos pois ainda faltava um portador do anel; o gafanhoto, que sinalizava esperança. Quando todos estavam sentados, a espera do jantar, Dumbledorebate na taça chamando a atenção dos alunos. Quando o salão ficou quieto ele começou.  
  
Alunos. Gostaria que dessem as boas-vindas a Esperanza, que foi transferida de Durmstrang! Gostaria de pedir que, independente da casa a qual ela fique que, seja bem recebida por todos! – ele apontou para sua direita, e todos olharam.  
  
Havia uma garota alta, cabelos amarronzados, olhos negros, e usava as vestes de Hogwarts. Dumbledore fez um sinal e ela se sentou no banco que acabara de aparecer. Mcgonagall, então, pôs o chapéu seletor na cabeça dela. Fez-se silêncio enquanto ela era selecionada. Passado pouco mais de três minutos, o chapéu finalmente gritou /b e, ela foi-se sentar aquela mesa.  
  
- Gina! Acho que acabamos de encontrar a última pessoa; o gafanhoto! – cochichou Hermione, sem tirar os olhos da garota, enquanto esta se sentava. 


	30. capítulo 30 Os Nove

Abordagem!  
  
O quê?! Aquela novata? – perguntou Rony ao café-da-manhã. Sim! Vocês não a observaram? ... Ela se chama Esperanza, que quer dizer Esperança! E ela adora verde! – Hermione disse, colocando mingau no prato. Como você sabe? – impressionou-se Gina. Eu ouvi enquanto vinha para cá! – concluiu começando a comer.  
Eles ficaram impressionados com Hermione. Era incrível como  
ela conseguia informações sem chamar a atenção para si. Eles olharam  
seus horários, entregues pelo monitor, e continuaram a comer. Quando  
terminaram foram para suas aulas; Harry, Rony e Hermione DCAT, enquanto  
Gina TCM. Enquanto saíam do salão principal, decidiram que conversariam  
com Esperanza e tentariam ser amigáveis . Se ela fosse a nona pessoa,  
teriam que tê-la ao lado deles. Com isso, se separaram e foram para as  
aulas.  
Quando as aulas da manhã haviam terminado, eles foram para a  
torre da Grifinória se encontrarem com Gina. Ela estava olhando os  
jardins distraidamente, sentada na janela com as pernas encolhidas e a  
cabeça encostada na vidraça, perdida em pensamentos. Indicando para os  
amigos ficarem quietos, Harry foi até ela e lhe beijo os cabelos. Gina,  
saindo do transe, vira a cabeça para Harry e sorri para ele. É você, Harry! Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim! – Gina disse, olhando de Harry para Hermione e Rony. Esquecer você, Gi! Nunca! – disse Harry lhe roubando um beijo que, se Rony não pigarreasse, se prolongaria até a eternidade. (Caramba mas que hipérbole. Mas deu pra sacar que Rony é um tanto quanto ciumento com relação a Gina, né? ). E então! – disse Rony, virando para Mione – O que faremos? Bom! O plano é o seguinte! – Hermione falou.  
Os quatro se sentaram no chão em círculo e começaram a ouvir o  
plano de Hermione. No início, o plano parecia fadado ao fracasso.  
Porém, quando terminou de explica-lo melhor, e tirar todas as dúvidas  
que surgiram, finalizaram com esperanças de que tudo desse certo.  
Decidiram que colocariam o plano em ação o quanto antes. O tempo corria  
e Voldemort continuava atrás dos anéis. Levantaram-se, saíram do salão  
comunal da grifinória e foram almoçar. A maratona de aulas da tarde  
logo iria começar.  
Quando os quatro já estavam sentados à mesa da grifinória, eis  
que surge Esperanza. Ela estava sozinha, e parecia triste. Quando ela  
terminou o almoço saiu do salão principal. Se ela fosse um pouco mais  
atenta, teria reparado que estava sendo seguida. Ela virou um corredor  
próximo e ali ficou. Quando se preparava para refazer o caminho  
esbarrou em alguém. Era uma menina, "provavelmente um ano mais nova que  
eu", pensou. Ajudou-a a levantar-se e, então, percebeu que ela era da  
grifinória. "Ela tem um cabelo lindo", pensou, mirando a garota que  
ajeitava a saia. Desculpe! – a garota falou. Não, tudo bem! – Esperanza disse. Ah! Você não é a menina que foi transferida? – perguntou a garota com "inocência". Sou! – Esperanza respondeu. Prazer! Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley. Mas todos me chamam de Gina! – Gina estendeu a mão. Prazer! O meu é Esperanza! – ela retribuiu o aperto, sorrindo. Bonito nome! Mas, e aí, está gostando da escola? – sondou Gina. Sim, ela é linda! Bem maior que a Colorado! – ao ver que Gina não entendera, completou – Minha antiga escola!  
Gina e Esperanza continuaram a conversar até que a sineta  
tocou. Então, cada uma foi para a sua respectiva aula. Gina sabia que a  
tarefa não ia ser muito fácil, pois ao que parecia Esperanza sofrera  
muito. Como uma pessoa com tanta raiva poderia transmitir esperança?  
Com esse pensamento Gina entrou na sala de Lupin, atrasada, e sentou-se  
perto de onde Sírius estava. E, aí, como foi com a Esperanza? – perguntou Hermione na sala comunal, deserta àquela hora. Tudo bem! Seu plano funcionou! – disse Gina. Ótimo Gina! Agora tudo o que eu preciso é que você nos apresente a ela. O resto deixem comigo! – Hermione disse recostando-se no ombro de Rony. Tudo bem! – ao terminar, Gina imitou Mione e recostou-se no ombro de Harry.  
Os quatro permaneceram na sala comunal por mais um tempo até  
que começaram a bocejar. Decidiram, então, ir dormir, pois no dia  
seguinte iriam se tornar amigos de Esperanza. Depois de desejarem boa-  
noite, subiram para os dormitórios.  
  
N/A: Queria agradecer a todos que leram e lêem (mesmo sem comentar a fic) a fic. Ela foi a primeira que escrevi, e a considero como meu pilar.  
Queria também pedir desculpa pela demora em atualiza-la. Isso não se repetirá, visto que já a conclui, e agora é só publicar os demais capítulos. Agradecimento: VChrisv: Obrigada por ler e comentar, você foi a primeira a faze-lo. A ficou confusa á? Foi de propósito. Mas não se preocupe. Leia e descubra quem é quem, nesse enigma!!! 


	31. capítulo 31 Decisões

Decisões  
  
Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que encontraram a nona portadora do anel. Tornaram-se amigos dela, e agora não sabiam o que fazer. Se contassem a verdade corriam o risco de serem dedurados, por ela. De longe, o pior, era contar a Dumbledore tudo o que descobriram, quando o momento chegasse. E, então, Hermione, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Gina. Eles estavam no salão da grifinória, vazio. Acho que devemos contar a ela! – disse decisiva. Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry, um pouco receoso. É o único jeito. Além disso, foi para isso que nos tornamos amigos dela! – e repensando no que dissera – E ela é legal. Acho que se ela não aceitar, pelo menos, não irá nos dedurar! Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Rony. Porque ela está na corvinal! – sentenciou Hermione, como se isso fosse o suficiente. Ok! Ok! Que tal falarmos com ela amanhã a noite, após o jantar? – perguntou Gina, encerrando a discussão. Certo! – concordaram, e com isso, foram dormir.  
  
Esperanza! Podemos falar com você? – perguntou Gina. Eles a interceptaram após o jantar. Claro! – ela falou olhando o grupo. Aqui não, vamos! – e puxaram Esperanza para uma sala de aula. Após fecharem a porta, sentaram-se nas carteiras em círculos. O que foi? – perguntou Esperanza, começando a se preocupar. – O que vão falar para mim, que ninguém mais pode ouvir?  
Os amigos se entreolharam, perguntando-se quem contaria tudo a  
Esperanza. Hermione, vendo que os amigos estavam incertos, tomou a  
palavra. É sobre isso! – Hermione, então, mostrou o livro a Esperanza, que continuou confusa. E o que tem de mais nisso? - perguntou não entendendo nada de tudo aquilo. Achamos que você é a nona portadora do anel! – falou Harry sem rodeios. Eu o quê? – perguntou incrédula. Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – falou Rony. Cada um de nós tem algo em comum com os versos. Leia! – mandou Hermione.  
Esperanza analisou os presentes e, com um suspiro, leu os dois enigmas, mais a página marcada do livro. Quando terminou, olhou os presentes e perguntou. Qual destes sou eu? Você é o gafanhoto, e como diz o enigma i"Gafanhoto, que em sua cor trás/ esperança para as almas alegrar"/i tem tudo a ver com você. A começar pelo nome; Esperanza, que significa esperança. E você adora verde; a cor do gafanhoto. – disse Hermione, como sempre eficaz. E o que pretende fazer com isso? – ela abanou os pedaços de pergaminhos. Encontrar os anéis! – disse Rony. E já sabemos onde eles estão! – completou Harry, antes que Esperanza pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Esperanza perguntou, não entendendo seu papel naquilo tudo. Só podemos obter os anéis juntos, quero dizer, somente com os nove portadores! – disse Gina. E se eu disser que não concordo? – perguntou tentando adivinhar as reações deles. Voldemort os pegará e será o fim! – Harry falou com um pouco de raiva. Ele não estava gostando muito daquele conversê.  
Todos estremeceram a menção daquele nome. Esperanza estava começando a entender a gravidade da situação. Se ela aceitasse ser a nona portadora dos anéis de poder, seria perseguida pelos comensais da morte. Se não aceitasse, porém, o mundo que conhecia seria destruído por Voldemort. Ela tinha que se decidir; ajudar ou não. Ela sabia que Voldemort era poderoso, que ele retornara e que suas forças estavam crescendo. O que ela não sabia, porém, era que teria que entrar nessa guerra diretamente. Muito bem! Podem contar comigo! Não quero que Ele vença a guerra! – ela se decidira e torcia que tudo corresse bem. Ótimo! Agora, tudo o que temos que fazer é decidir quando falaremos com os outros portadores. – e com isso saíram da sala de aula, se perceberem que na penumbra eram observados por um enorme cão negro. 


	32. capítulo 32 Amigos

Amigos?!  
  
Na manhã seguinte, após o café da manhã, Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione e Esperanza foram chamados a sala de Dumbledore. Eles se perguntavam o motivo do chamado de Dumbledore, mas nada veio as suas mentes. Quando chegaram, o diretor mandou-os sentarem-se, ao que eles obedeceram.Ele disse que ainda faltavam mais quatro pessoas para poderem começar a reunião. Ao dizer isso os alunos se entreolharam. Do que Dumbledore estava falando?  
  
Toc! Toc! Toc!  
  
Pode entrar, profº Lupin! – ordenou Dumbledore.  
A porta se abriu e por ela entraram o profº Lupin, Snape, Elrond, Sírius (em sua forma canina) e Malfoy. Ao verem o sonserino os cinco arregalaram os olhos. O que Draco Malfoy fazia ali? Ou melhor, o que todos eles faziam ali? Bem, acho que podemos começar! – disse Dumbledore quando a porta foi fechada. – Bem, como todos vocês sabem, estamos em guerra contra Voldemort, e temos que tomar providências! - Olhando para Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Esperanza, continuou – mandei chamá-lo para decidirmos o que faremos o que faremos com relação à lenda dos anéis. – e olhando nos olhos de Harry, que se sentiu sendo radiografado, disse – Poderia me dar os enigmas Harry?  
Pego de surpresa, Harry ficou mudo. Hermione, então, deu-lhe um cutucão no braço dele fazendo-o voltar ao normal. Ele, então, entrega os enigmas a Dumbledore, que os examina minuciosamente. Com um sorriso, Dumbledore olha para todos, os presentes, examinando suas feições. Deposita, então, os pergaminhos na escrivaninha e começa a falar calmamente. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual mandei chamá-los! – todos concordaram silenciosamente, com a cabeça. – O motivo é simples, e creio que alguns de vocês já o saibam! – Harry, Hermione, Gina, Rony e Esperanza se entreolharam espantados – E descobri isso graças a uma ajudazinha – ele falou olhando nos olhos do enorme cão negro, que abaixou a cabeça quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olharam para ele, acusadoramente. – Para os que não sabem, Voldemort está atrás dos enigmas. E a não ser que trabalhemos em equipe, ele conseguirá o que quer. – Dumbledore olhou os cinco e continuou – Sei que vocês sabem de tudo, e o que pretendiam fazer. E quero que me digam o que acham? – ele olha na direção de Hermione, a qual hesita um pouco, porém, fala firme e decidida. Achamos que devemos pegar os anéis antes de /b. – Hermione disse e se calou. E sobre os nove. Quem são? – seus olhos cintilaram na direção de Harry. O senhor, o profº Lupin, eu, Hermione, Gina, Rony, Esperanza, Malfoy, e ...- Harry se calou. Não queria que os outros (Malfoy e Esperanza) soubessem que aquele cão era Sírius Black, o fugitivo mais procurado no mundo da magia. E o senhor Black, suponho! – perguntou Dumbledore com os olhos cintilantes.  
Harry congelou ao ouvir o nome do padrinho. Como Dumbledore podia falar o nome de Sírius e permanecer tranqüilo.Ele não sabia se confirmava ou se permanecia estático. Gina foi quem quebrou o clima tenso que se instalara na sala, todos olhando de Harry para Dumbledore. O estranho, Hermione reparou, foi que Esperanza se abalara ao ouvir o nome de Sírius. Professor Dumbledore, o que o leva a crer que Black seria um dos nove? – perguntou, Hermione, porém, se arrependeu logo em seguida. Simples! Ele está do nosso lado, e – pegando o pergaminho com o segundo enigma, prosseguiu – de acordo com esse trecho i"Cachorro, esquentado e leal, / amizade demonstra de quem perto está"/i ele descreveu Sírius. Não é Snuffles? – ao fazer essa pergunta, Sírius volta a sua forma humana. Sim, Dumbledore! – Esperanza e Draco ficaram pálidos. Ninguém soube dizer se de medo ou surpresa, por descobrirem que Sírius Black, o fugitivo, estava no castelo o ano inteiro. E sentou perto de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Esperanza, ao lado desta. Bem! Espero que todos aqui entendam a gravidade da situação, portanto, espero cooperação de todos vocês! – ele falou isso mirando Snape, Draco, Sírius e Harry – Vou repetir o que disse ano passado: "O talento de Lorde Voldemort para disseminar a desarmonia e a inimizade é muito grande. Só podemos combatê-lo mostrando uma ligação igualmente forte de amizade e confiança." – todos concordaram com a cabeça.  
  
Dois dias haviam se passado desde a reunião com Dumbledore. Agora Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione e Esperanza tinham que confiar na palavra de Draco, sobre não contar a ninguém o que sabia, e, junto com os demais, conseguir os anéis do poder, e derrotar Voldemort. Os quatro não sabiam o segredo de Esperanza, com relação a Sírius, e o motivo dela não gostar dele. Todos sabiam, agora, que estavam do mesmo lado e, portanto, tinham que confiar uns nos outros.  
É, como as coisas mudam, pensou Harry. A uma semana atrás ele não imaginava o que iria acontecer. Harry tinha uma visão de Draco Malfoy que se quebrou na reunião com Dumbledore. Agora Harry o via como um adolescente amargurado com a vida e com o pai. Isso, porém, Harry percebeu que não seria um motivo para Draco se tornar um comensal da morte, muito pelo contrário, ser, sim, um membro da Ordem da Fênix ao terminar a escola, e acabar com Voldemort para que outras crianças não crescessem como ele, rancorosas com tudo e todos.  
Draco, agora que lutava contra Voldemort, tentava de ser amargurado e tentava não mais descontar nos outros suas frustrações. Todos notaram essa mudança, porém, com receio de repressivas, nada comentavam. Nem mais andava em companhia de Crabbe e Goyle. Agora, ele tinha que ser visto, entre os cinco, como um aliado, ou até um amigo, uma vez que todos eles estavam do mesmo lado. 


	33. capítulo 33 O segredo de Esperanza

O segredo de Esperanza!  
  
Esperanza, após o encontro com Sírius, mudara o comportamento para com os amigos. Ela começou a se afastar de todos, e sempre parecia estar de mal-humor. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina achavam que aquele comportamento tinha algo a ver com Sírius, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de dizer isso. Em uma aula, porém, descobriram o que a estava chateando. Harry, Rony , Hermione e Esperanza, quero falar com vocês. Os demais podem sair! – Lupin ordenou. Esperanza, que como sempre, nessa aula, queria sair correndo, teve que se sentar na carteira de cara amarrada e esperar. – Bem! Queria dizer a vocês, parabéns! – ele sorriu. Pelo quê, profº Lupin? – perguntou Rony, meio confuso. Pelas redações! – ele disse, entregando a eles a redação sobre bicho-papão. Uma matéria, vista por eles no terceiro ano, dada por ele, Lupin. Dirigindo- se a Esperanza, continuou – e seu tio quer falar com você! Ele não é meu tio! – protestou Esperanza. Ele é sim! E quer falar com você! – disse Lupin. Pois diga a ele que não temos nada para conversar! – Esperanza virou-se e saiu da sala. Esquentada feito a mãe! – suspirou Lupin. Hã! Profº Lupin, quem é o tio de Esperanza? – perguntou Harry, mandando a discrição às favas. É o Sírius! – ele os olhou surpreso – Esperanza não disse? Não! – responderam em uníssono. Se bem que eu achei que fosse por causa dele que ela mudou seu comportamento! – disse Hermione, pensativa – Mas, o que eu não entendo, é por que ela está agindo assim? Não era para ela está feliz em reencontrar- se com o Sírius? – ela falou um pouco confusa. Era. Mas quando ela descobriu que o cachorro para quem fazia confidências era o tio dela, e que não falara com ela o ano inteiro, ela se aborreceu e não quis mais vê-lo! – Lupin falou depois de se sentar na sua escrivaninha. Por isso que Sírius não está mais na sala durante as aulas? – perguntou Rony. Sim! Ele achou melhor. Não queria ver a cara de raiva da sobrinha! – suspirou Lupin. E por que eles não conversam para resolverem isso? – perguntou Harry. Eles tentaram. Mas quando começaram a falar, a conversa tornou-se briga! – e, lembrando-se da cena, completou – Enfim, ela disse, ou melhor berrou, que não queria mais vê-lo. E, desde então, ele decidiu não vir mais às aulas. – Lupin terminou com o olhar vago, lembrando-se da discussão que presenciara. Bem, com Sírius, até compreendo a reação dela, mas, por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito com você? – perguntou Hermione, mais para si do que para Lupin. Porque ela acha que eu estou do lado do Sírius! – ele, então, encarou os três – Bem, acho melhor irem, ou vão perder a próxima aula! – mal ele falara essa palavra, o sino pôde ser ouvido.  
A próxima aula era de transfiguração, com Mcgonagall, então, os três trataram de se apresarem, pois sabiam que a profª não admitia atrasos. Quando chegaram, viram que havia ainda alguns alunos entrando em sala. A aula, puderam perceber, estava muito difícil, pois de acordo com Mcgonagall, poderia cair nos NOM'S tudo o que fora dado , e ela queria que seus alunos se saíssem bem nas provas.  
Quando a sineta tocou, os três saíram a procurar Esperanza por todos os cantos, e ao não encontra-la foram almoçar. Gina os esperava, e quando chegaram, deu um selinho em Harry, e um oi para o irmão e Hermione. Depois que se sentaram, começaram a conversar com Gina e contaram-lhe o que descobriram sobre Esperanza. Quando terminaram, Gina estava pasma.  
Não é à toa que ela mudou o comportamento dela, depois que se encontrou com Sírius na sala de Dumbledore! – Gina disse num tom que somente ela e os três pudessem ouvir.  
Os quatro decidiram que aquele assunto só cabia a Esperanza e a Sírius. E eles não tinham o direito de se intrometerem. Com isso, começaram a almoçar, mas sem antes sentirem a falta de Sírius e Esperanza. 


	34. capítulo 34 O ataque a Hogsmead

O ataque a Hogsmead  
  
Com o passar do tempo, Esperanza voltou ao normal em relação aos amigos. Eles achavam que ela e Sírius finalmente haviam se entendido; e tinham razão. Sírius voltara a assistir as aulas, e sempre que Esperanza o via afagava-lhe a cabeça. Os dias, assim, transcorreram normalmente, sem pesadelos ou ataques. Isso, porém, parecia incomodá-los. Isso era o que os trouxas chamavam de calmaria antes da tempestade, pensou Harry.  
Após uma aula, particularmente difícil, de DCAT, praticada na orla da floresta proibida, onde os estudantes tiveram que enfrentar um /i e trancá-lo na jaula, aconteceu. Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione conversavam com Lupin, uma garota soltou um grito agudo e aterrorizado, apontando para o céu, na direção do povoado.  
Todos os alunos, e Lupin, olharam para o céu. Lá, a mais de cinqüenta metros do chão, estava o que os bruxos mais temiam ver, a marca negra; um enorme crânio verde com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, emoldurava o céu azul. Os estudantes entraram em pânico e correram em direção ao castelo, deixando Lupin, Harry, Rony e Hermione para trás. O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, desviando o olhar da marca negra e olhando Lupin, com inconfundível medo na voz. Rony colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, que lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento. O certo Hermione, é perguntar quem foi o alvo, ou se há sobreviventes! – os quatro caíram em absoluto silêncio, absortos em pensamentos. Lupin, recuperando-se do choque, que aquela marca lhe causara, os conduziu de volta ao castelo.  
Depois que Lupin os deixou no salão principal foi falar sobre o que viu. Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Nenhum deles sabia o que houve com os moradores do povoado, porém, coisa boa é que não era. Hermione, então, os puxou para fora do salão em direção a uma sala de aula vazia. O que será que houve? – perguntou finalmente Rony, quebrando o silêncio que se instaurara. Voldemort deve estar tramando alguma coisa. Isso só pode ter sido um aviso. Um aviso de que algo vai acontecer. E não podemos fazer nada presos aqui! – Harry estava com raiva. Dirigiu-se à janela e ficou a olhar a marca negra. Harry, não fique assim! Dumbledore só quer te proteger! – Hermione tentou tranqüilizar o amigo, porém, ao que parecia, suas palavras só pioraram a situação. Será que ninguém vê que eu não quero isso? – Harry, ao terminar de falar, vê Gina entrar na sala seguida de Esperanza. – Como soube que estávamos aqui? – perguntou após abraçar a namorada. Isso! – ela sussurrou, e mostrou-lhe, discretamente, o mapa dos marotos, para que Esperanza não o visse. Mas, o que houve? As aulas foram canceladas! – Esperanza nem Gina pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo em Hogsmead – Por que as aulas foram canceladas? – e olhou para cada um dos presentes.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Ao que parecia Dumbledore chamara os professores para uma reunião urgente, e cancelara as demais aulas do dia. Esperanza e Gina ainda não sabiam o que havia acontecido. Dumbledore, com certeza, explicaria a situação aos estudantes durante o jantar. Rápida e resumidamente, então, os três explicaram o que viram e o que pensavam ter acontecido no povoado. Quando concluíram, Gina e Esperanza ficaram sem palavras. Então, foi isso o que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina, quebrando o silêncio, ainda perplexa. Hum! Hum! – confirmou Harry com a cabeça. É melhor irmos para nossas salas comunais. Alguém pode sentir nossa falta! – disse Hermione soltando-se do abraço do namorado, e indo em direção a porta. Todos a seguiram a foram para suas Casas.  
Depois de se separarem de Esperanza, e caminharem para a torre da grifinória, os quatro tentaram imaginar o que aconteceu em Hogsmead. Não conseguiram, porém, chegarem a nenhuma conclusão. Quando perceberam já estavam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Hesitaram um pouco em dizerem a senha. Quando, porém, iam dizê-la, esse se abriu e por ele saíram a profª Mcgonagall e o profº Lupin, ambos exasperados. Quando puseram os olhos nos quatros, pararam para olhá-los, e ao que pareciam estavam zangados. bPor Merlim! Onde vocês estavam?/b - a profª perguntou severamente. Eles, porém, notaram preocupação naquela pergunta. - bAndem, respondam!/b Acalme-se Minerva. Deixe eles se explicarem! – disse Lupin calmamente, porém, seu olhar era de preocupação. Olhando para eles, porém, perguntou – Então, onde estavam? Estávamos conversando com Esperanza! – Hermione falou rapidamente, e os outros percebendo o jogo dela, confirmaram (ela prosseguiu) – e não sabíamos que tínhamos que voltar para a nossa torre! Desculpe se os preocupamos! – ela terminou a frase olhando para os próprios pés. Ok! Viemos apenas para chamá-los porque Dumbledore quer falar com vocês! – os três se entreolharam, e Lupin prosseguiu – Vão indo, a senha é fênix. Nós, ainda, precisamos chamar outras pessoas!  
Depois de concordarem Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para a sala de Dumbledore. Milhares de pensamentos começaram a invadir suas mentes, todas relacionadas ao que acontecera no povoado. Andaram o mais rápido que seus pés e ânimos permitiram. Mas a pergunta que eles mais se faziam mentalmente era; i"o que Dumbledore poderia querer com eles naquele momento?"/i 


	35. capítulo 35 Estratégias

Estratégias  
  
Ao chegarem em frente à gárgula, que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore, Harry deu a senha. A gárgula de pedra, instantaneamente, ganhou vida, pulou para o lado e eles entraram. A sala de Dumbledore continuava igual desde a última vez que estivera ali em fevereiro. Ao avistar Fawkes, Harry foi afagar-lhe a cabeça, enquanto que os outros se sentavam e aguardavam o diretor.  
Depois do que pareceram horas, a porta da diretoria se abriu, e por ela entraram Elrond, Draco, Esperanza, Lupin, Sírius (na sua forma canina), e por fim Dumbledore. Quando a porta foi fechada Dumbledore começou a falar aos presentes. Sírius, ao voltar a sua forma humana sentara- se entre Harry e Esperanza. Dumbledore falou objetivamente, indo direto ao ponto. Precisamos nos apressar! Hoje é o dia que devemos pegar os anéis ...... antes que Voldemort o faça! – então, ele se sentou e, da primeira gaveta a sua esquerda pegou os dois enigmas, e os devolveu a Elrond – Os professores já foram para o povoado retardar a entrada do inimigo na floresta, que como sabem, não é uma área protegida por feitiços! E temos que chegar ao local antes da meia-noite! – Elrond, vendo os olhares intrigados, explicou – De acordo com Gandalf, esse dia chegaria quando os planetas do sistema solar estivessem alinhados, formando uma linha, que seria vista de cima de uma pedra. Que pedra? – perguntou Draco. A pedra que guarda os anéis! Quando os planetas estiverem alinhados, os nove escolhidos deveriam pronunciar um encantamento que quebraria o feito por Gandalf. Com isso os anéis ficariam disponíveis aos escolhidos. – com um leve rangido Dumbledore se levantou, chamando as atenções para si. Melhor irmos. Já escureceu e temos uma longa caminhada a fazer até o centro da floresta. – Dumbledore rodeou a escrivaninha e ficou parado em frente a porta. Mas professor! Ninguém sentirá nossa falta se sairmos do castelo? – perguntou Hermione. Não se preocupe Hermione. Os professores estão fora de Hogwarts e, quando voltarem, estarão demasiados cansados para repararem na nossa ausência. Além do que, os quatro diretores deverão fazer guarda na entrada de cada Casa, impedindo, assim, a entrada ou saída de qualquer aluno! – falou Sírius, tranqüilizando Hermione.  
Silenciosamente, então, o grupo saiu da sala, deixando para trás apenas Fawkes. Atravessaram os corredores do castelo, recebendo olhares intrigados dos quadros. Depois de uns quinze minutos, eles chegaram as portas de entrada do castelo. Com um movimento da varinha, Dumbledore abriu as portas e eles saíram. Dumbledore os conduziu a cabana de Hagrid, que os aguardava ao lado da cabana com Canino, o cão de caçar javali, nos calcanhares.Eles se cumprimentaram e entraram. Então, Hagrid! Alguma novidade? – perguntou Dumbledore. Sim. Os centauros vieram me contar que ouviram bruxos na floresta! – Hagrid falava com inconfundível apreensão. Bem. Então temos que partir o quanto antes! – e, olhando para Hagrid – Onde está o mapa que pedi para você fazer, Hagrid? – perguntou Dumbledore. Aqui! – respondeu Hagrid, pegando de dentro de uma gaveta um pergaminho, que estava enrolado. Quando Hagrid o desenrolou, todos viram o desenho da floresta proibida. E lá havia um /b marcado no centro da figura – Esse é o local onde está a pedra de que me falou, Dumbledore! Ótimo! E os animais, Hagrid? Cuidou disso? – continuou Dumbledore apressadamente. Sim! Falei com Aragoge e ele liberou o caminho para vocês. Não tem com o que se preocupar! – Hagrid falou com um quê de orgulho na voz, por ter cumprido o pedido com satisfação. Ótimo! – disse Dumbledore, e virando-se para Elrond – Está tudo pronto? Sim! – e, virando-se para os demais – Estão todos com suas varinhas? – todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça – Podemos ir quando quiser, Dumbledore! Ótimo! Agora, antes de irmos, quero que ouçam bem o que vou dizer! – todos o observaram quietos – Quando entrarmos na floresta, todos devem ficar juntos. Nada de saírem correndo lá. O local é infestado por criaturas que não pensariam duas vezes antes de matá-los. E só podemos ir pelo caminho marcado. Entenderam? – todos confirmaram com as cabeças – Ótimo! – e, virando-se para Hagrid – Cuide do castelo. Se vir ou ouvir algo estranho, vá para o castelo e avise Minerva sobre os comensais. Certo Dumbledore! – Hagrid falou com medo na voz.  
Após se despedirem, de Hagrid e Canino, os portadores dos anéis do poder, e Elrond, saíram da cabana do guarda-caça-professor. Todos olharam na direção do castelo temerosos com o que poderia vir a acontecer com quem lá estivessem, caso fracassassem. O céu parecia saber que algo estava para acontecer, pois se manteve sem nuvens, e com muitas estrelas, como que a desejar sorte aos escolhidos. 


	36. capítulo 36 Encantamento

Encantamento!  
  
Eles caminhavam em silêncio, varinhas em punho, preparados para qualquer movimento suspeito. Andaram na mesma direção, naquela escuridão, por minutos, horas. Não saberiam dizer, guiados por Elrond. Quando o grupo, formado pelos nove escolhidos, mais Elrond, chegou ao local, Harry viu na pedra, que selava a entrada para a caverna, a marca de uma mão esculpida. Elrond se aproximou, tocou a pedra com a mão e disse, em um tom alto e claro: i"Eu, Elrond de Valfenda, ordeno que abra!"/b. A pedra, instantaneamente, se mexeu revelando a entrada da caverna. Ela irradiava uma luz fantasmagórica, que vinha de um buraco no centro, iluminando-a. Havia lá uma pedra e ao redor dela havia marcas de nove mãos esculpidas, formando um círculo, se visto de cima.  
Harry, instintivamente, começou a se aproximar, como se uma força o puxasse. Era irresistível. O mesmo aconteceu com seus amigos, Sírius, Lupin, Draco e Dumbledore. Colocaram, cada um, a mão direita sobre as mãos esculpidas da pedra. Inesperadamente, algo aconteceu, uma luz branca os envolveu, e quando a luz cessou, eles abriram os olhos. Flutuando sob a pedra havia um homem, ele era alto, magro, brabas brancas e longas, os olhando sorrindo. Todos, menos Elrond, ficaram pasmos com aquela aparição repentina, pois isso, com certeza, não era o que esperavam. Ele os olhou e disse. Sejam bem-vindos portadores dos anéis do poder! Meu nome é Gandalf, o responsável pela guarda destes anéis. – ao dizer isso, apareceram nove anéis translúcidos girando ao seu redor – Porém, para consegui-los, vocês deverão quebrar o encantamento posto por mim, que apenas uma pessoa conhece! – e olhando para fora do grupo, continuou – Meu amigo Elrond, rei dos elfos de Valfenda.  
Elrond concordou com um aceno de cabeça, colocou a mão na capa que usava, e tirou nove pedaços de pergaminho, onde estavam escritos o encantamento. Harry não prestava atenção ao que estava ouvindo. Ele estava lembrando-se dos seus sonhos. Ele tinha razão em dizer que a floresta era o lugar onde estavam os nove anéis. Estava certo ao ver aquele professor e dizer que era Elrond, o amigo de Gandalf. Estava certo com os sonhos com Voldemort. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza não saber era o que aconteceria dali para frente. Quando Harry percebeu, Elrond o estava chamando. Harry, segure isso, vamos! Não temos muito tempo! – Elrond falou com urgência na voz, que Harry não pôde deixar de notar. Pegou o papel oferecido e voltou-se novamente para Gandalf. Quando todos receberam seus pedaços, Gandalf voltou a falar. Agora portadores, escutem, pois não temos tempo, logo os planetas estarão em posição e o encantamento deve ser recitado. – Gandalf falou um pouco rápido, porém, todos captaram suas palavras – Agora, digam o encantamento.  
Após isso, a luz branca novamente os envolveu e, quando esta se extinguiu, Gandalf havia desaparecido. Um vento forte os engolfou, e Elrond gritou para que pudesse ser ouvido. Digam o encantamento agora, antes que os planetas saiam das suas posições, como está escrito nos pergaminhos! – e se segurou em uma pedra.  
Todods se entreolharam e, juntos, em uníssono pronunciaram o encantamento, em meio a ventania, chuva (que começara a cair), e medo que sentiam se algo desse errado.  
  
[todos] Pelo poder dos nove  
Em mim presente  
Invoco os seus poderes:  
  
[Harry] Coragem; [Esperanza] Esperança; [Rony] Determinação; [Draco] Astúcia; [Gina] Amor; [Sírius] Amizade; [Hermione] Inteligência; [Dumbledore] Sabedoria; [Lupin] Agilidade;  
  
[todos] Que tais qualidades  
Venham para ficar  
E o mal do mundo  
Há de expurgar!  
  
Quando terminaram e dizerem o encantamento, algo aconteceu. Luzes multicoloridas saíram do topo da pedra, e a uma certa altura, as luzes desceram separando-se, indo cada uma delas, para as mãos dos portadores. Quando as luzes se dissolveram, eles sentiram as mãos soltando-se da pedra, e colocado na mão, estava o anel. Harry ficou admirado, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Está na hora de irmos! – era Sírius que lhe sorria.  
Harry acenou afirmativamente para o padrinho, saindo da caverna. Não haviam, porém, dado nem cem passos, quando ouviram, vindo da escuridão a frente, em uníssono /i, e viram suas varinhas voarem de suas mãos. Eles ficaram em círculo, e os estudantes no centro deste, a espera do inimigo. E eis que surge a última pessoa que queriam ver; Voldemort chegara. 


	37. capítulo 37 Reencontro indesejado

Reencontro indesejado  
  
Harry ficou vendo o bruxo se aproximar, e a cada passo que ele dava, Harry sentia sua cicatriz arder, porém, permaneceu como estava. Quando Voldemort saiu por completo das sombras, os portadores viram que com ele haviam muitos comensais. Harry olhava para as varinhas e percebeu, confuso, que nem todas haviam sido varridas. Os comensais só haviam pegado sete varinhas. Onde estariam as outras duas afinal? Ele olhou Elrond, instintivamente, e viu que ele conseguira segurar duas varinhas. Um alívio ainda maior o invadiu quando percebeu que uma delas era a sua própria varinha. Então! Dumbledore e seus aliados, vieram pegar o que me pertence! – ele fuzilava, com o olhar, Dumbledore, que apenas o olhava de igual maneira – Porém, daqui, vocês só saem mortos! – e, olhando para além de Dumbledore, continuou – Ora, ora, Potter, nos encontramos novamente. E vejo que desta vez trouxe mais "amigos" – Ele falava de Gina, Draco e Esperanza.  
Harry encarou Voldemort, devolvendo o olhar que este lhe lançava, com determinação, embora a vontade que tinha era de cair no chão, devido a dor que sentia na cicatriz. Elrond pôs-se a frente de Harry e, discretamente, passou-lhe a sua varinha. A outra pertencia a Dumbledore (bPS: lembrem-se, Elrond não é bruxo, mas um elfo, portanto não tinha varinha/b), que a segurou pronto a atacar o primeiro comensal que tentasse algo contra eles. Harry também estava atento. Não iria permitir que eles machucassem seus amigos, seu padrinho e, muito menos, a sua namorada, Gina. Voldemort não percebera os movimentos deles, e continuava a falar. Malfoy! – exclamou admirado – Lúcio, achei que seu filho estivesse do nosso lado! – Voldemort falava sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco, que estava pálido de medo – Mas pelo visto nos enganamos. – sua voz era fria e sem alegria.  
Os alunos, com exceção de Harry, estavam com medo. Gina segurava firme na mão de Harry, Hermione se abraçara a Rony, Esperanza estava atrás de Gina, e Draco estacara imóvel quando seu nome fora mencionado. Harry estava temeroso para com os seus amigos, pois eles nunca haviam participado de um confronto direto. Draco olhava para o anel prata, e dele não desviava o olhar. Para ele era como se, se desviasse o olhar para Voldemort, ou para o próprio pai, não agüentaria. Para ele, o anel lhe dava forças para superar tudo quilo. De repente, Lúcio Malfoy se manifestou, fazendo Draco dar um pulo de susto e medo, conhecia muito bem o temperamento do pai. Milord, dê-me um minuto e Draco estará entre nós novamente, ele verá que errou. Mestre, ele não sabe o que faz, é tudo culpa daquele velho! – a voz do sr. Malfoy estava contida com um pouco de medo e raiva, e olhava inquisidoramente para Dumbledore.  
Draco engoliu em seco, e arregalou os olhos para Dumbledore, com uma expressão de pânico estampada no rosto.Ele não sabia o que fazer. Se fosse com o pai, seria forçado a tornar-se um comensal da morte, ou pior, Voldemort poderia até matá-lo. Ele deu um passa atrás quando seu olhar cruzou com o do pai. Olhou, então, para Dumbledore, que se mantinha tranqüilo e calmo. Era como se ele soubesse de algo, que ele, Draco, não sabia, e o olhou interrogativamente. Draco não se sentia preparado para enfrentar uma situação como essa, a não ser que ele levasse em conta as aulas práticas implantadas por Dumbledore, ou o clube de duelos do qual participara no segundo ano. Claro! Claro! Pode ir! – disse Voldemort a Lúcio, acenando.  
Quando o Sr. Malfoy, porém, deu dois passos em direção ao grupo, afiam de tirar Draco de lá, Dumbledore falou. Sua voz não era como a de Voldemort, era calma e transmitia segurança aos estudantes. Harry observava tudo, atento ao menor sinal de perigo. Se eu fosse você, não faria isso! – Dumbledore sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sr. Malfoy parava estático, no mesmo lugar. O que disse, seu velho gagá? – Lúcio falava pausadamente, olhando o diretor, agora com profundo ódio, estampado. Disse para parar onde está! – Dumbledore respondeu com sua calma natural, o que, pelo visto, irritou ainda mais o Sr. Malfoy. E quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? – e, ao terminar, continuou seu caminho, decidido, até Draco, que se tremia de medo pois sabia que não conseguiria fugir. Eu lhe avisei! – Dumbledore, agilmente, pegou sua varinha, apontou-a para um Lúcio espantado e gritou /b. O Sr. Malfoy foi jogado a uns três metros de distância, totalmente desacordado.  
Voldemort e os demais comensais foram pegos despreparados, enquanto se recuperavam, Harry aproveitou e, apontando a varinha para os comensais, atrás de Voldemort, gritou /b. As varinhas que eles seguravam voaram de suas mãos, e caíram aos pés do garoto. Imediatamente ele as apanhou e as devolveu a seus devidos donos. 


	38. capítulo 38 A batalha

A batalha  
  
bATAQUEM, SEUS INÚTEIS, MATEM TODOS!/b - Voldemort gritava para os comensais, que ainda estavam atônitos com tudo aquilo. Ao ouvirem, porém, as ordens do mestre começaram a atacar.  
Teve início a uma batalha onde o mais importante era preservar os anéis do poder, pois eles eram a chave para destruírem Voldemort. Feitiços e maldições eram lançados, uns contra os outros. Elrond teve que se esconder, pois não era bruxo, e por isso não podia usar uma varinha. Os portadores, momentaneamente, se separaram em grupos; Dumbledore e Elrond (que começou a lutar corporalmente), Harry e Gina, Sírius e Lupin, Draco e Esperanza.  
Harry tentava, ao mesmo tempo, desacordar o comensal da morte, e proteger Gina. Rony conseguiu, com a ajuda de Hermione, amarrar um comensal e quebrar sua varinha. Esperanza e Draco, se saíam bem, eles conseguiram desacordar e dominar três comensais. Elrond e Dumbledore lutavam contra Voldemort, que parecia que ia debandar, a medida que seus aliados eram derrotados, e Sírius e Lupin, após nocautearem Rabicho, o transformaram em um rato e o prenderam em um vidro, com o feitiço anti-quebra (o mesmo que Hermione usara, certa vez, para prender Rita Skeeter).  
Quando pensaram que estavam ganhando a batalha, mais comensais apareceram, e com eles dementadores. Harry, vendo os dementadores, não pensou duas vezes e, virando a varinha na direção deles e, gritou bEXPECTO PATRONUM/b. Um cervo prateado irrompeu da ponta da varinha, investindo contra os dementadores que, sem escolha, fugiram. Enquanto se recuperava dos efeitos causados por eles, Harry foi atingido por um feitiço, que o lançou a uns cinco metros de distância, indo de encontro a uma árvore, onde bateu e caiu desacordado. /b! – Gina gritou, e foi ao encontro dele.  
Rony e Hermione foram se juntar a Gina, para protege-la de ataques inimigos. Enquanto Hermione ajudava Gina a acordar Harry, Rony criava escudos protetores. Estes, porém, começaram a serem cercados por uns quatro comensais da morte. Rony e Hermione começaram a se preparar para um possível duelo. Sírius, vendo os apuros em que os quatro se encontravam, corre, juntamente com Lupin, ao auxilio deles.  
Enquanto isso, Dumbledore continuava a duelar contra Voldemort, e Elrond foi se juntar aos outros, a pedido do amigo. Teve um momento tenso, quando Dumbledore fora lançado por um feitiço. Ele, porém, conseguiu se recuperar a tempo de evitar ser atingido por uma maldição imperdoável, o "Avada Kedavra". Lançou, então, um feitiço que Voldemort conseguiu se desviar. Ao fazer isso, porém, foi atingido pela árvore que recebera o feitiço. Dumbledore se aproximou de Voldemort, para ver se este ainda estava vivo, ou não. Ao se aproximar viu que o bruxo caído o olhava com ódio, no olhar. Então, não vai me matar e acabar logo com isso? – disse Voldemort, tentando se desvencilhar da árvore, porém seu braço e perna esquerdos, continuavam presos. Hum! Devo dizer que essa oferta é mesmo generosa. Mas não costumo atacar pessoas que não podem se defender! – Dumbledore, dizendo isso levanta-se e olha ao redor; de um lado Draco e Esperanza estavam caídos com arranhões, sendo ajudados por Elrond, e do outro, Harry caído desacordado, Gina a ampara-lo, Sírius, Lupin, Rony e Hermione brigando com quatro comensais, e gritou - /b - todos olharam em sua direção – Essa batalha termina aqui, a não ser que todos vocês queiram ir para Azkaban, ou lutarem até a morte  
Os comensais restantes, olharam ao redor para averiguarem as perdas, e danos. Muitos comensais, ou estava amarrados, ou desacordados, e os demais, fracos demais para continuarem. Vendo que estavam em desvantagem, os comensais rapidamente desaparataram. Quando Dumbledore virou-se para prender Voldemort, este já havia fugido. Após respirar fundo, foi para junto dos demais. Como ele está? – perguntou Sírius a Gina, a respeito de Harry. Não sei!Ele bateu muito forte na árvore e não conseguimos faze-lo acordar! – Gina estava em prantos. Não conseguia se controlar.  
Dumbledore, vendo a confusão, se aproxima de Gina e Harry. Após avaliar as condições deste, conjura uma maca e o coloca nela. Todos se aproximam de Dumbledore e o seguem, em uma pequena comitiva; Dumbledore e Harry (desmaiado), Gina e Hermione, Rony e Sírius, Esperanza e Draco, e, por fim, Lupin e Elrond. Juntos, os dez voltaram para o castelo de Hogwarts. 


	39. capítulo 39 Recuperandose

Recuperando- se  
  
Quando atingiram a orla da floresta proibida, viram que o céu estava adquirindo um tom dourado e avermelhado, em breve amanheceria. Sírius, imediatamente, transformou-se no enorme cão negro e, junto com os outros, seguiu para o castelo, direto para a ala hospitalar. No meio do caminho se encontraram com Hagrid que, estava cuidando de uma horta, os seguiu. Continuaram em silêncio até chegarem a enfermaria. Dumbledore! O que houve? – perguntou madame Pomfrey ao diretor. Sem perguntas agro Papoula. Preciso que cuide de Harry! – Dumbledore, então, coloca Harry na cama mais próxima. Minha nossa! – exclamou a enfermeira, e começou a examinar Harry – Hum! Ele bateu coma cabeça muito forte. É por isso que não acorda. Ele foi atingido por um feitiço, que se tivesse atingido o coração, teria sido fatal. O que não foi o caso. Graças a Merlim. – e ela, após terminar, concluiu – Bem, bem, tudo o que ele precisa é de descanso. Terá que permanecer aqui nas próximas 48 horas, para observação.  
Com esse veredicto, todos se acalmaram. Gina deu um beijo na testa de Harry, e sussurrou i"você vai ficar bem, meu amor, viu?"/i, acariciando o rosto dele. Sírius, na sua forma animaga, balançou o rabo, demonstrando alivio e felicidade. Rony e Hermione se abraçaram e sorriram. Draco apenas observava. E os demais sorriram aliviados. Bem! Agora é bom que vocês se sentem. Vou dar um jeito em vocês! – disse, eficiente, madame Pomfrey, após olhá-los melhor.  
Após madame Pomfrey curar os machucados deles, os dispensou dizendo que precisava trabalhar, e que Harry precisava de silêncio para descansar. Quando saíram da enfermaria, Rony Hermione e Gina foram para a Grifinória, Draco voltou para a Sonserina e Esperanza foi para a Corvinal. Os professores, por ventura, foram para suas salas descansar. Haviam, todos eles, tido uma noite muito movimentada e perigosa. Conseguiram os anéis do poder, viram a imagem do mago de mais de dois mil anos, enfrentaram comensais e o próprio Voldemort, e o melhor, conseguiram sair de lá vivos.  
Enquanto Rony, Hermione e Gina dirigiam-se a torre da Grifinória, nenhuma palavra era trocada. Quando chegaram, Hermione disse a senha à mulher gorda, do retrato, e entraram. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava calma e silenciosa. Todos os alunos, àquela hora, com certeza, deveriam estar dormindo. Rony, abraçado a Hermione, se senta em frente à lareira, apagada, e Gina em uma poltrona, próxima a eles. Seus pensamentos na ala hospitalar. Vocês não acham meio estranho, que Harry não acorde? Quero dizer, ele só bateu contra uma árvore e ..... – falou Gina, quebrando, enfim, o silêncio. Gi ... madame Pomfrey disse que isso se deve ao feitiço também! – completou Hermione, gentilmente, tentando acalmar a amiga. Mas, ela disse uma coisa que não aconteceu! – disse Gina, pensativamente. E o que foi? – perguntou Rony se interessando. O feitiço. O comensal acertou o alvo. Eu vi. Ele acertou o coração de Harry! – disse Gina, olhando os dois. Impossível, Gi! Se ele tivesse acertado Harry, com certeza teria ..... – mas antes que Rony pudesse completar, Hermione o interrompeu. Talvez não, Ron. – ela pensou um pouco, olhou para o anel em sua mão, e concluiu – O anel. O que tem o anel? – perguntou Rony. O anel talvez o tenha protegido! – disse, com um brilho no olhar, como a muito não se via. Como?! – perguntou Gina, sem entender muito bem. Ele deve ter criado algum tipo de escudo, que repeliu o feitiço! – terminou dando um leve soco no sofá. Entendi! – disse Gina aliviada.  
No outro dia, Harry acordou todo dolorido e confuso. Estava tudo fora de foco, pois alguém tirara seus óculos. Começou a tatear a procura deles, e quando os encontrou, os colocou. Ele, então, viu a enfermaria entrar em foco. Seu cérebro, aos poucos, começou a trabalhar e ele se lembrou do que havia acontecido. Ele viu o feitiço se aproximar, porém não toca-lo, e ele ser arremessado, antes de tudo ficar escuro. Então se perguntou onde estariam os outros. Quando fez menção de se levantar, madame Pomfrey apareceu com uma bandeja contendo o café-da-manhã; mingau, torrada e salada de frutas. AH! Finalmente acordou! – e, quando percebeu o que ele pretendia fazer, amarrou a cara e, perguntou – Onde o senhor pensa que vai? Quero ver meus amigos, e os outros! Onde os outros estão? O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntava num atropelo, que foi difícil a enfermeira entende-lo. Acalme-se Sr. Potter! Seus amigos e os "outros" estão bem! – e, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente – Agora coma! – ela colocou na frente dele a refeição. Depois eu posso ir? – perguntou ainda aflito. Só depois que eu fizer uma averiguação! – disse e saiu.  
Enquanto isso, no salão principal, os estudantes tomavam o café-da- manhã, tranqüilamente. Enfim, livres dos exames, eles podiam aproveitar a semana, antes de regressarem para casa. Rony e Hermione davam olhares de esguelha para Gina. Ela estava abatida e quase não comia. Não poderiam culpa-la, o mesmo acontecia com eles, Draco e Esperanza. Os professores agiam normalmente. Eles, depois que Voldemort retornara, deviam ter esse tipo de confronto constantemente. Gina, parecendo sair de um transe, se levanta e sai do salão, sendo seguida por Hermione e Rony. Gina, o que houve? – perguntou Hermione, após alcança-la. Ele acordou! – disse, apertando o passo. Como você sabe? – perguntou Rony, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu sei! – ela falava, enquanto fechava a mão sobre o anel, aproximando-o do coração.  
Quando entraram na enfermaria, encontraram Harry preparando-se para sair. Gina, ao vê-lo, não se conteve, e exclamou alto "Harry!", o qual se virou, e abriu um largo sorriso. Gina correu para abraçar o namorado. Quando você caiu desacordado, achei que havia te perdido! – disse Gina com lágrimas nos olhos. Shhiii!!! Eu estou aqui, não estou? – disse, abraçando-a.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, eles se beijaram, tão demoradamente, que só pararam quando Rony pigarreou, para indicar que ele e Hermione, também estavam ali. Harry e Gina se separaram sem graça, mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto dos amigos, foi ao encontro deles. Quando madame Pomfrey apareceu e disse que Harry podia ir, os quatro saíram felizes da ala hospitalar. Harry sabia para onde queria ir, a sala de Lupin, falar com ele e Sírius. Enquanto atravessaram os corredores, olhares curiosos podiam ser flagrados vindo dos estudantes. Os quatro, porém, os ignoravam andando alegres para o local que queriam. 


	40. capítulo 40 Alenda dos nove

**cap.40 - A lenda dos Nove **

Quando chegaram a sala de Lupin, Harry bateu na porta, e quando Lupin os convidou a entrar, Harry trancou-a ao passar. Quando se virou Sírius voltara a sua forma humana. Após os abraços, todos se sentaram para conversarem. No meio da conversa, alguém bateu na porta. Lupin a abre e Esperanza e Draco entram. Esperanza meio confusa, parecia que ainda estava com medo do que acontecera, e Draco desconfiado. Lupin, porém, os fez entrar, fechou a porta e falou.  
  
- Bem, agora que estão aqui, devemos ir a sala de Dumbledore! Ele tem algo a nos dizer! – então, após Sírius transformar-se em cão, Lupin abriu a porta. Todos o seguiram até a sala do diretor.  
  
No meio do caminho, Lupin explicou que Dumbledore queria falar sobre os anéis. Após chegarem à gárgula, Lupin disse a senha e entraram. Dumbledore não estava sozinho, Elrond também estava presente, bem como Snape. Fawkes estava empoleirada, ao lado da mesa de Dumbledore. Haviam nove cadeiras circundando a mesa do diretor. Ele as indicou e todos se sentaram, menos Elrond, que continuava ao lado do diretor. Depois de um minuto, ao que pareceram horas, Dumbledore falou.  
  
- Primeiro vou dar uma notícia que Severo me trouxe! – olhou Sírius (que já estava na forma humana) e Harry – Diante das provas apresentadas ao ministério, eles decidiram absolver Sírius de todas as acusações feitas a ele quatorze anos atrás! – Dumbledore sorriu para a cena que se seguiu.  
  
- Dumbledore, agora vou poder morar com Sírius? – perguntou Harry, meio incerto.  
  
- Não, Harry. Ainda não! – informou Dumbledore, vendo a tristeza invadir os olhos do garoto.  
  
- Mas ...... – Harry tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.  
  
- Dumbledore tem razão, Harry! – Sírius se manifestou. Harry o olhou como que perguntando "por que?" – Enquanto você estiver com seus tios, estará seguro. Muito mais do que estaria se ficasse comigo! – disse com um leve quê de tristeza.  
  
- Mesmo assim! Eu quero ficar com você Sírius! – Harry o olhava não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.  
  
- Harry! – Dumbledore o chamou – Sírius ficará muito ocupado lutando conosco contra Voldemort, e não poderá cuidar de você! Pelo menos, por enquanto.  
  
Harry abaixou a cabeça inconformado. Mesmo Sírius sendo inocente ele teria que ir morar com os tios. Parecia um pesadelo. Olhou, então, para o diretor indicando que prosseguisse. Não queria pensar sobre isso, por enquanto. Dumbledore pigarreou e, então, prosseguiu.  
  
- Bem. O segundo assunto é sobre os anéis! – com relação aos anéis, todos o olharam – Elrond, se me faz o favor!  
  
- Claro, Dumbledore! – Elrond, então, olhou os presentes, um por um, e disse – Vocês estão aqui, para que saibam os poderes e a história dos anéis! – ele, então, começou a narrativa – Bem, .......  
  
_"A muitas eras atrás, os elfos forjaram os anéis do poder, nove para os homens, três para os elfos e sete para os anões. Existia também, inicialmente, três poderosos magos, Gandalf, Sauron e Sarumam. Sauron foi corrompido pelo poder e quando estava ajudando os elfos na fabricação dos anéis, ele se aproveitou e, sem o conhecimento deles, forjou o Um anel, como ficou conhecido. Este anel passou, então, a controlar os anéis dos homens, que haviam sido corrompidos pela ânsia de poder. Houve, então, uma guerra, onde os homens se uniram aos elfos e, juntos, venceram Sauron. O rei dos homens, daquela época, ao pôr os olhos naquele anel, o cobiçou e não o destruiu, como deveria. Pelo contrário, passou a usa-lo. Ele foi morto em uma emboscada e o anel desapareceu.  
  
Mil anos haviam se passado, quando Gollum, uma criatura que vivia nas cavernas o encontra e o leva consigo, passando a chamá-lo de "meu precioso". Cinqüenta anos depois, um hobbit perdido encontra na caverna de Gollum o Um anel, e após resolver uns enigmas o leva consigo, deixando Gollum furioso e jurando vingança. O hobbit, Bilbo Bolseiro, passa a usar o anel como diversão e para fugir das pessoas. Com o anel poderia passar desapercebido entre as pessoas, uma vez que estas não poderiam vê-lo, pois estava invisível. Cinqüenta anos haviam se passado desde que Bilbo conseguira o anel. Sua aparência, porém, em nada mudara. Os demais hobbits começaram a achar que ele era imortal.Quando ele completou 101 anos, decidiu partir para Valfenda para concluir seu livro. Ele deixara, com insistência de Gandalf, o anel para seu sobrinho Frodo, sem saber no que o estava metendo.  
  
Gandalf, então, começou a perceber mudanças no amigo, Frodo, e decidiu averiguar que anel era aquele. Pois, sem dúvidas era um dos anéis do poder. Ele, então, disse para Frodo ir até Valfenda me procurar, e tirar essa história a limpo. Frodo foi, juntamente com outros hobbits, até Valfenda. De onde partiu acompanhado por Sam, Merry, Pipin, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas e Gandalf, formando a comitiva do anel. Objetivo? Destruir o Um anel, jogando-o na montanha da perdição, onde fora forjado. Somente assim Sauron seria definitivamente destruído. Enquanto os nove se aproximavam da montanha da perdição, o inimigo avançava. A guerra durou quase um ano, porém, valeu a pena, pois Sauron fora derrotado. Os portadores dos nove anéis, que haviam sido corrompidos, finalmente poderiam descansar em paz.  
  
. Os nove anéis foram recolhidos, onde os seus portadores haviam desaparecido, e Gandalf os levou para a caverna e a selou, para que apenas aquele com as características, por ele determinada, poderia abrir a passagem. E foi o que eu fiz." _  
  
- Bem, em resumo, a história dos anéis é essa! – Elrond disse, descansando um pouco, enquanto tomava um gole d'água.  
  
- E, quanto a magia que eles tem? – perguntou Hermione, incapaz de se conter.  
  
- Bem! – Elrond suspirou,e continuou.  
  
_"Gandalf, antes de selar os anéis, colocou uma mágica, que dizia, que cada anel isolado, tinha uma função. Por exemplo, aquele que tivesse o anel da agilidade, sua mobilidade aumentaria em 50%. Se a pessoa tivesse o anel da coragem, esta aumentaria em 50%, e assim por diante." /i _  
  
- Quer dizer, então, que nossa percepção, com relação ao que tem no anel, aumentará? Como? – perguntou Gina, curiosíssima.  
  
- É só vocês dizerem i _"redop ues erebil" /i _, mais o nome do anel, e mais i _"lena" /i _. – quando Elrond terminou, Hermione ficou pensativa, então, falou mais alto do que pretendera.  
  
- É claro! – todos a olharam confusos, então ela explicou – Se invertemos a frase, ela fica assim i _"Anel libere seu poder"_ /i - ela terminou com um brilho de triunfo no olhar.  
  
- Bem, agora que já sabem de tudo, vou pedir-lhes que não comentem nada sobre isso com **ninguém **. – aqui Dumbledore enfatizou a última palavra.  
  
Todos concordaram com o pedido do diretor. Quando todos perceberam que a conversa havia chegado ao fim, começaram a se retirarem. Sírius, Lupin, Snape e Draco, foram convocados a ficarem, para resolverem alguns assuntos. Os demais voltaram para seus respectivos salões comunais.  
  
N/A: Bem, como perceberam,a fic está chegando ao fim. (O QUÊ?!) É isso mesmo. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, o qual estou postando hoje. Semana que vem colocarei o último. (AAAAAHHHHHHH) Mas não se desesperem. Vocês entenderão o motivo no último capítulo, tá?

Continua....


	41. capítulo 41 O regresso

**Capítulo 41 - O regresso **

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando, do porquê de tê-los pedidos para permanecerem em minha sala! - os três concordaram - É simples! Preciso que vocês me façam um favor!  
  
- E o que seria Dumbledore? - perguntou Lupin.  
  
- Quero que vão para o QG da Ordem e reúnam todos os membros! Precisamos discutir o que faremos de agora em diante! - disse Dumbledore, num tom sério.  
  
- Sim, Dumbledore! - concordou Sírius.  
  
- Então, podem ir, e façam isso o quanto antes! - disse Dumbledore, e com isso, Lupin e Sírius saíram da sala.  
  
- Agora, você Sr.Malfoy! - Dumbledore o analisou e continuou - Creio que sabe o que vou lhe pedir, não sabe? - ele falava de um modo calmo e suave.  
  
- Sim! Quero dizer, acho que sim! - Draco abaixou a cabeça e fitou os próprios joelhos.  
  
- E, então, o que me diz? - incentivou Dumbledore.  
  
- Não sei se vou conseguir! - setenciou Draco.  
  
- Claro que consegue! Não é a toa que você possui o anel da astúcia! - e continuou, analisando o garoto - Nós precisamos das informações que seu pai tem. E você é o único que pode conseguí-las. - finalizou Dumbledore, recostando-se na poltrona.  
  
- Ok! Mas como vou fazer isso?Porque depois do que aconteceu, acho muitop difícil ele não querer me matar. - Draco setenciou o plano.  
  
- Não se preocupe, e me ouça. É isso o que você vai fazer quando se encontrarem! - Dumbledore, então, contou-lhe o que planejara. Quando terminou, Draco voltou para a torre da sonserina.  
  
Dumbledore sabia que era perigos colocar Draco naquela situação, mas confiava nele. Sentia que Draco tinha receio e não medo de enfrentar o pai, e não se transformar, no que este queria, um comensal da morte. O que Dumbledore, com certeza, faria para evitar. Levantou-se, então, de sua cadeira, foi até a lareira, jogou um punhado de pó de flú e chamou:  
  
- Severo, poderia vir até aqui, um momento? - pediu Dumbledore se afastando.  
  
- Me chamou Dumbledore? - perguntou Snape ao levantar o rosto, e limpar as vestes da cinzas.  
  
- Sim! Preciso que vá ao Brasil trazer essa jovem - e passou a foto para Snape - Ela irá concluir os estudos aqui em Hogwarts.  
  
- Hum! E quem é ela? - perguntou Snape mirando a foto.  
  
- Esta é Elisabeth! Ela, digamos, precisa vir para cá. Poderia fazer isso? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
  
Snape, vendo que Dumbledro nada mais diria a despeito da jovem, concordou com um aceno da cabeça e saiu da sala. Levou consigo, além da foto, duas cartas, uma com o endereço dela e o outro instruções de como proceder. Chegou em seus aposentos e entrou. Antes de partir, ele ainda se perguntou: Quem é essa garota, e por que ela "tem" que vir para Hogwarts?

* * *

Na grifinória......  
  
- Anda Harry, senão seremos os últimos a irmos pras carruagens! - gritava Hermione do salão comunal.  
  
- Já vou! Só vou colocar os tênnis! - ao que Harry lhe respondia, também aos berros, da porta do dormitório da 5ª série - Pronto! Já vou descer! - e correu escada abaixo.  
  
- Até que enfim! Vamos? - perguntou Hermione, impaciente, se levantando.  
  
E, juntos, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, foram para as carruagens, que os levaria para a estação de Hogsmead, pegar o expresso de Hogwarts. Foram conversando sobre tudo o que havia lhes acontecido durante o ano letivo. É, parece que fora ontem que chegaram, descobriram sobre os anéis, começaram a namorar, tornaram-se amigos (quase, gente, quase) deDraco Malfoy, venceram mais uma vez Voldemort, e agora estavam inda novamente para casa. É, como o tempo passou rápido esse ano.  
  
No trem, Harry e Gina, procuraram uma cabine só para eles, enquanto Rony e Hermione, também. Fred e Jorge eram só animação, visto que terminaram os estudos e, agora poderiam sealizar seus sonhos, o primeiro vender as "gemialidades Weasley", e a segunda era ajudar Dumbledore na Ordem da Fênix, a destruir Voldemort. Foi nessa animação toda que o expresso ganhou velocidade para a estação de King's Cross, chegando ao anoitecer. Quando atravessaram a barreira, Harry se despediu de todos e foi com os Dursley para a rua dos alfeneiros, onde com certeza estava protegido.  
  
E quem sabe agora eles não melhorem um pouco, agora que sabem o que está acontecendo, pensou Harry no banco traseiro do carro. E, olhando pelo vidro, sentiu como se aquelas férias fossem durar uma eternidade. Ainda bem, pensou, que agora tenho o "profeta diário" para me distrair. (ps: Dumbledoreavisou aos Dursley o que estava acontecendo, e a Harry o motivo pelo qual tinha que ficar com os tios. E quando foi à Hogsmead, ele fez a assinatura do "profeta diário"). Se não fossem por esses feitiços que me rodeiam, quando estou com eles, já teria ido embora com Sírius. E foi com esses pensamentos que ele, juntamente com os Dursley, entrou na casa da rua dos alfeneiros.  


FIM!!!

Poi é, chegou ao fim! Mas será que é o fim? Quem é essa misteriosa garota, Elisabeth, e quais os motivos que levam Dumbledore a exigir a presença dela em Hogwarts? E o que Dumbledore mandou Draco fazer? Não percam a continuação dessa empolgante aventura de Harry e seus amigos em: "ELISABETH" 


End file.
